


Ace's Hidden Camera: Halloween Terror

by imamessofawriter



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 23:25:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4368323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imamessofawriter/pseuds/imamessofawriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Portgas D. Ace is a famous prankster with his own hidden camera shows; with each season having it's own theme and a set of victims. Now Ace is going for Halloween, follow him as he pranks the One Piece cast and giving them massive heart attacks. Will anyone manage to evade him or will they scream of terror. 32 chapters: 1 prologue, 30 pranks, 1 epilogue. AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Portgas D. Ace is a famous prankster with his own hidden camera shows; with each season having it's own theme and a set of victims. Now Ace is going for Halloween, follow him as he pranks the One Piece cast and giving them massive heart attacks. Will anyone manage to evade him or will they scream of terror.
> 
> Warnings: AU, OOC, some OC's, future swearing
> 
> Note: this takes part after the time skip so Ace is actually 22 instead of 20
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any of its characters

**Ace's Hidden Camera: Halloween Terror**

**Prologue**

He sat there on his chair watching the monitors in front of him, the famous prankster in the entire world Portgas D. Ace, this season was going to be a blast, he had managed to call in the most biggest celebrities and big shots that managed to avoid him and he is going to give them a hell of a scare.

"Sir we received a call that our guest is 15 minutes away" a man approached the prankster, "get everything ready and call Rebecca I need to talk to her and get the make up artists" Portgas smirked at his plan, the man nodded and left the room to get Ace's assistant in this show.

His gaze fell back to the screen; he looked at the haunted house they will be filming in, The Marineford Mansion. When he was a little boy Ace and a group of people had rumored that this mansion was haunted when they saw the window open and it didn't help that it was Friday the 13th, yes when he was a child Ace used to scare people with superstition, turned out later on it was a stray cat but of course no one knows the truth.

They had decorated the 'haunted' mansion into a real looking one with actual Halloween decoration; this was this season's theme 'the haunted Halloween mansion'. The crew was starting to hide the camera's and prepare for their upcoming 'guest', he saw Rebecca coming to his room underground where he had monitors that show the dozens of hidden camera's in the hallways and rooms.

To the next monitor he saw the animal training team prepare the animals to be ready, he had a group of black cats, owls, bats, crows and other Halloween related animals. The crew began cleaning up from the inside and making it look as haunted as possible and hiding any traces of Ace.

Adults and Kids, everyone in the entire world seemed to run away when they hear the name Portgas D. Ace, he was known as the world worst and greatest prankster. He calls you then you are in deep shit, his pranks are way over the top but rarely do people file a lawsuit against him, it shows just how manipulative and respected he is.

Fellow pranksters such as one of his best friend, Thatch could not compete with him in scaring or pranking people, and fellow comedian another best friend, Marco cannot make people laugh like Ace does. Others wonder why did Ace choose this path, he came from a wealthy family and lived a prestigious life and went to the best schools ever but the 22 year old choose this as his career.

"You called me?" a voice asked at the door, Ace turned around and looked at the pink haired woman standing. This was Rebecca, Ace's assistant and decoy in this show, and her job is to fool people into thinking that they are going to advertise the spirit of Halloween then she would lead them to their doom.

"Yeah, our lovely guest is coming you know what to do" he stated with a smirk, "yeah I am going to fool them and lead them to the 'room'" she answered with a nod "I have to pretend to be a journalist for the so called experience and behind the scenes for YouTube"

"Okay then everything is ready I believe" he leaned backwards on his black leather office chair, "yes sir, the computing team will hook my microphone to your headphones and we are ready" she stated, with a nod Ace had dismissed her to go outside and receive their guest for their first prank of the season, everything was planned smoothly and accordingly to Ace.

Pulling out his IPhone Ace hooked in his headset and only placed the right side on his ear, he flipped to the apps page dedicated for his shows and launched the app linking to the microphone, soon enough he could hear the voices of the system, he brought the microphone part of Apple's smart headset to his lips and dialed to the make up and stylist artists "guys we have five minutes I want my costume ready and I will be down in a few"

"Okay everything is ready we will wait for you" the stylist replied, Ace was going to be dressed as a human who came back to life and will give his precious guest a heart attack; he had already prepared for the worst case scenario. 30 people to prank, 31 episodes, 1 of them is an epilogue, 1 episode each day from October 1st to October 31st, and filming should end in September 25th.

Looking back to the outside monitor he saw a black car approaching them, immediately people scrambled and began acting normally, Ace grinned and his eyes turned dark "welcome to my house of terror" he said to the monitor as he watched the car park and Rebecca approach his guest that just go of the car.


	2. Portgas D. Anne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Portgas D. Ace is a famous prankster with his own hidden camera shows; with each season having it's own theme and a set of victims. Now Ace is going for Halloween, follow him as he pranks the One Piece cast and giving them massive heart attacks. Will anyone manage to evade him or will they scream of terror.
> 
> Warnings: AU, OOC, some swearing
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the One Piece characters
> 
> Length (A/N excluded): 11 pages
> 
> Words (A/N excluded): 4101

**Ace's Hidden Camera: Halloween Terror**

**Portgas D. Anne**

The black car had just parked in front of the rather scary looking mansion. A young woman in her late teens and early adulthood, around the age of twenty got of from the car, she rather looked slightly somehow annoyed at the look of the mansion.

This girl was known as Portgas D. Anne, Ace's younger twin sister and one of the world's best actresses and models. She had mid-back black wavy hair, freckles decorating her face just like her brother and the same shade of black-grey eyes; however she somehow looked more mature than her brother, she had a slender figure and was as tall as him and unlike the majority of models she had normal sized breasts not too small nor too big.

"feels like it was just yesterday we came here on Friday the 13th" she muttered herself as she took off the shades and looked at the mansion. Anne was dressed in a black zipper pocket romper dress and a gunmetal colored showstopper sequin cropped jacket with a classic faux leather white hip belt and black stellar cutout peep toes booties from Forever 21.

Her hair was falling on her shoulders as she scanned the area, soon a pink haired woman with a braid starting from her temples and reaching to her mid-back approached her. The woman, Rebecca was dressed in Jessica Simpson Trey Faux-Leather Quilted Moto Jacket, Faux-Leather-Trim Racerback Tank Top and Miss Me Jeans Skinny Dark-Wash Embroidered Rhinestone, with Rampage Brixee Booties; a look enough to fool someone that she is a reporter or works for the advertising company.

' _not bad for an outfit from Macy's_ ' Anne thought, "hi" she greeted with a smile and extended her hand outwards to shake with Rebecca. "hello Miss. Anne, it's a pleasure to meet you" the pinkette greeted back as she shook Anne's hand, "you too" the brunette replied as she slid in her black Prada shades into her Channel white classic flap bag.

"You chose the wrong outfit to wear today sis" Ace muttered as he looked at the screen with a grin plastered on his face. Call him cruel or whatever you like for pranking his own sister but he honestly doesn't mean any harm and he just wants her to loosen up with the many filming going on the past few months and the many interviews after her break up with her boyfriend and such drama.

"If you may follow me, I will give you a quick tour of the mansion" Rebecca stated as she led Anne inside, the brunette seemed rather annoyed with the many camera's around here "um...Rebecca was it" she asked as she skipped a step.

"Yes dear" the pinkette spoke in the kindest voice ever, "what's with the camera's following us and taping our every move?" She asked as she looked back at the cameraman behind her. "Oh them they are filming the 'behind of the scenes and making' segment for our YouTube channel to help promote the feature" Rebecca lied, so far so smooth.

"Oh really makes it less awkward, so what is the feature going to be filmed about"

"As you know the Marineford Mansion is known for it's many ghost stories, the two most famed is that there still lives a ghost and the other about how the mansion became haunted in the first place" the 'journalist/host' stated, darkness creeping up her features

"Yeah I heard about the rumored ghost but never the original story" Anne answered with a slightly worried look, of course she had seen the flapping window open that day, she could've blamed it on the wind but there was none, the look on her brother's face on that day was enough to make her believe that it was slightly real.

"Well the story goes like this: in the late eighteen hundreds this house was build supposedly under sacred grounds, a lot of protests came from villagers but to no avail and in 1924 a rich man going by the name of Sengoku had lived there along with his wife and three kids." Rebecca spoke darkly as she found the look on Anne's face slightly darken and turn into fear.

"They lived happily in the mansion with pleased and loving servants, until one day in the year 1931 his wife was found dead in the bathroom, the place was a bloody mess and they found it difficult to make out her features, the villagers said that it was the curse of stepping foot on sacred grounds" she smiled as she opened a bathroom that was designed to look like a bloody mess that it kind of freaked Anne out

"And I will be playing the role of the wife" she whispered as she cupped her mouth. From the monitors' room in the basement Ace chuckled at his made up story, of course it was slightly real after all he did a lot of research on the mansion, he just thought of adding a twist to it. "oh Anne, poor little Anne what did you ever do to deserve this" he commented sarcastically to the camera next to him that was filming him watching the monitors and making comments.

"Yes I believe so" Rebecca smiled in a way that Anne could kill herself, okay maybe she did believe in this kind of shit and was really superstitious but this was kind of slightly making her want to refuse the job but she had to take it to prove herself strong and show the world that a simple break up would not screw her down. Stupid Bellamy

"Continuing on, after finding his wife's body Sengoku refused to believe any of that a week later his eldest son who was fourteen at the time was found hanging inside the chimney with a spiked rope tied around him and that's when everything went downhill for the family" Rebecca gestured to the living room, that kind and cruel smile that sent shivers down Anne's spine never left her face.

"Okay so the wife gets bloody murdered in the bathroom a week later his oldest son is found hanging inside a chimney then what next, surely it could get even more screwed up than what it already is" Anne asked sarcastically with a roll of her eyes.

"It did" the pink haired woman flashed her a bigger smile, she was having fun and surely Ace must be laughing hiss ass down at the basement watching all this unravel - which he was doing, "damn Anne you should see the look of your face" he laughed as he kept slapping his thigh to calm down.

"You outta be quiet or she will find out" a voice stated, Ace turned around to see a cross-dressing man with black hair tied in a bun, purple lipstick and eye shadow, black tights and a kimono like shirt. That man was Izo, Ace's personal stylist and make up artist, many people always thought that he was either gay or an okama but to their luck Izo was asexual so they wouldn't have to worry being around him.

"I don't think Anne is going to focus on hearing sounds, anything out of the ordinary and she will run away" Ace chuckled "so my mask is ready?"

"Yeah I got it pretty good" Izo stated as he got the 'mask'. It was like a second skin they will stick to Ace's face, he just had to wait for Anne to enter the room before he could actually put it on since it will only stay on his face for 15 minutes before it will fall off by itself.

"And this is where his daughter committed suicide, it was all too much for a 9 year old so she did the smartest thing and cut her wrist, pouring all the blood in a cup and wrote on the side with her own blood 'vengeance' before she died and her hand was still pouring the blood in the cup" Rebecca explained as she pointed at the red table with the cup of some red liquid in the kitchen, the view was enough to make Anne want to vomit and imagine the stench of blood

"And what about his youngest?" She asked much to Ace's surprise and amusement, he knew Anne has a soft spot for babies especially new born ones and this is going to be her current weak spot.

"Come I will show you" Rebecca told her as she took a head start and walked to the third floor which Anne didn't know it existed due to the lack of windows, she was lead through the dark hallway that was lit up by lanterns to give the place a spooky place.

"The rumors were true that's why we have tight security you must've seen the fire department, a few police officers and the ambulance didn't you" Rebecca stated as she reached the end of the hallway where there were a couple of steps they had to get on, "you don't mean?" Anne wasn't able to continue her sentence due to fright.

"well not exactly like I said over time the story changes but they died and there were proof you could search the net, we placed a fortune on this research and turned out true that they actually died and no one ever lived here since"

"how can you say this so calmly" Anne argued as she came to a door that was kept open by a wooden stick at the top acting as a hinge due to the missing door handle on either parts, "well it's obviously changed through the years, and was a planned murder, someone killed the wife and made the family depressed, and the eldest son couldn't have possible possessed a spiked chain to hang himself in the chimney actually he couldn't have any access, the daughter would've immediate died once her wrist was cut so the murder made it seem like a suicide"

"that would make sense, besides she couldn't have know how to spell vengeance if she was a eight or nine year old" Anne added as her confidence boosted, "obviously Sengoku had an enemy who wants him dead"

"exactly" Rebecca added as she got Anne inside a room, there was an old fashioned baby crib that seemed to have wore off by the years and an old big lock box that was laying down on the floor face up next to the wall and was showing signs of rust, "it wouldn't make sense that he would kill his own two year old child and then slash his neck before locking himself in that box"

"okay that story is seemingly messed up, it's just a murder that was covered up by camp stories" Anne stated as she started to act calm and not show any signs of fear "right camp stories besides this place should be infested and smell like corpse aint I right"

"yeah there is no such thing as the curse of Marineford" Rebecca nodded and walked around the room carefully not touching anything, "Rebecca come her a sec" a voice boomed through the hallway, both woman exchanged looks, and Anne noticed that the camera man was missing

"it's the camera guy guess he is lost" she chuckled and walked outside the room to the hallway, she stood in front of the door so Anne would know she isn't going anywhere, "I'm here" she yelled.

Just as Anne was about to follow her the wooden piece that was keeping the door open snapped – actually pulled by a string – and the door was locked with the young actress inside a 'haunted' room, "Anne you alright" Rebecca yelled as she approached the door and started knocking on it

"yeah, what is going" she asked in a panicked tone, unfortunately for Anne she had left her bag and phone with her manager who was discussing publicity with the 'producer'

"hahaha" Ace laughed as he took of the headphone from his ear and walked towards Izo who led him to a staircase leading to the third level "time to die Anne" he chuckled evilly as he looked at the camera and made a funny face.

Anne kept banging on the door yelling "Rebecca, get the fire department" the hoarseness of her voice showed her fear, suddenly without any warnings the wire giving power to the lanterns began to weaken causing it to keep flashing lights and for Anne to panic even more, "quickly" she yelled and hit the door with more force

The animal department got their animals and opened a small window / flap door for them to send the animals in, first the put in a bat by the wall and closed the flap on it, dimming the light of the room the bat woke up and began do fly around "aghhhhh" Anne screamed her throat out as she pressed herself against the door, "there is a bat" she cried as tears began falling

Ace who was just arrived and hear her scream tried to stifle his laugh, and grabbed the cat, "c'mon mittens" he teased the black female cat as he grabbed her and opened the flap at the bottom of the wall sending the cat in. "meow" it purred as it sat atop of the baby crib and the bat flying around

"Rebecca" Anne yelled even louder, "is this some kind of joke because it is not funny" she stated fear and anger ever so evident in her tone, "yes sis it's a joke" Ace answered the camera – but not Anne – in an attempt to be sarcastic as Izo began placing the second skin on his face.

Izo did a great job in making Ace look like a corpse, he was dressed in a black dress pants, a white dress shirt that was loosely and messily tucked in with the area around the collar dyed red to represent blood, the cuffs of the hand rolled to his forearm, the mask acted as a second skin completely concealing his identity, with blood paint around his chin and lips, pale skin and bags around his eyes. a fitting look of a paranoid man who committed suicide in the 1930's

"someone, anyone, there is a fucking bat and a cat" Anne yelled once more, "Miss Anne are you alright" a man who pretended to be a fire fighter yelled as he pressed himself against the door

"yeah I am perfectly fine there is a cat and a bat with me but I'm perfectly fine" she nodded, the light in the room dimmed and turned to hue of dark green making the room look more petrifying, using the sound system the room echoed with creaking noises and flapping wings, "guys what is happening" she asked as she shook in fear

"Miss Anne you might have to wait five more minutes before we bust the door open" the 'firefighter' stated as he signaled for Ace that it's going smoothly

"Craw craw" the crow cawed as Ace sent him inside the room, this was Anne's breaking point she looked at the crow as tears began streaming down her face "five more minutes, you gotta be fucking with me" she yelled as she banged the door even harder, "this is not funny, there is a fucking crow and a bat and a black cat" she hoarsely argued

"Um...Miss Anne I don't think it's possible for any animals to enter and as you have probably noticed we had this place pest controlled" the firefighter argued back

"No it cant be...the curse" Anne muttered in fear, sweat along with tears decorating her face. Using the mechanism installed in the room Ace had his technicians shake the baby crib, the young brunette looked at the crib as she began tip toeing to the corner in fear "it's not real, it's not real, the curse is a lie" she murmured to herself

Ace pulled together his act and put on a straight face as he slid inside a flap that acted like a door and hid inside the lock box, smirking he began pushing the lock box upwards making it creak, "oh god what did I ever do for this to happen to me, please forgive" Anne prayed as she hid in the corner but the bat just flew right over her and she had to duck and ended up accidently pushing the lid of the lock box as she stumbled on it.

She groaned as she felt her ribs make contact with the box, opening her eyes she saw the corpse of a man who she thought was Sengoku, "KYAA" she yelled and stumbled backwards, crawling backward Anne reached to the door and started standing up "he is real, Sengoku is here to kill us" she muttered as she banged the door "someone open up" she yelled hoarsely, her throat drying up

Ace lifted his pale hand and rested it on the sides of the box, having both hands he hoisted himself upwards in a seated position, it was dark enough to fool Anne with the white contact lenses he wore. Being a good actor like his sister he got out of the box in a group of jerky movements, he began moving towards the crib.

Anne shook and shivered as she started crawling to the other side but she met the glowing eyes of the trained cat as it meowed at her. The young actress let out a yelp as she stumbled backwards and hit 'Sengoku'. Ace being a cheeky bastard let out a dead groan that was enough to send complete shivers down Anne's spine, he turned his head around like a zombie and looked down.

"Stay back, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to disturb the peace and I'm sorry about the rumors, my brother was the one who spread them because he didn't want people to know he was scared" she tried to negotiate with him

"Grr" Ace growled deadly as he began reaching for his sister who began cowering at the corner, he extended his hand to her and stroked his hand against her cheeks, seeing an opening Anne slid from under his arm and ran to the center of the room. Ace just tilted his head and looked at Anne for a second, fear decorated her face with her red cheeks, puffy eyes with smeared mascara, 'this is so easy' he thought as he began turning around and slowly making his way to her.

Inhaling for air she fiddled around with her belt, "dear god please lend me the strength and courage to protect myself" she prayed,  _'I'm not going to be raped by the likes of you_ ' tying the end of the belt to her wrist she did the most unpredictable thing.

As if suddenly Anne used all her courage to use her belt as a whip, she dealt a quick blow to Ace's torso with the metal buckle of her belt before she quickly ran behind him and lashed him twice with her belt causing Ace to yelp in pain and fall to the ground with his hand on his spine "aghhh" he groaned in pain

"Take that you son of a bitch" she managed to lash him again to the side of his rib and kicked him with the heel of her shoes and began to randomly lash her metal buckle against him

"Anne stop, aghh" Ace yelled in pain as he took off his mask showing his face, "stop it, just stop" he panted as his sister took in the features of her brother, "ahhh" he panted in pain as he crawled around, his hand tending to his back while other supported him

"ACE" Anne exclaimed as she let go of the belt and fell to her knees crying, "yeah" he groaned as he leaned back straightening his spine, "damn that was some lashing" he commented as several camera men appeared from the flap of the lock box filming them and the door opened revealing Rebecca, a camera man and two people.

It took Anne a while to register what was going on, "you sick bastard" she yelled as she took of her heels and attacked Ace trying to hit him; however his grip was strong as he held her and pointed to the camera "Portgas D. Anne you are our first guest in 'the ghost of Sengoku' hidden camera show" he stated pointing to the camera.

"Turn that off" Anne ordered angrily as she glared at the camera, "why would I want them to do that" Ace asked stupidly much to his sister's rage, "because I will kill you" she yelled angrily as she picked up her belt and heels before running to attack Ace who dodged her attacks and ran around the room of fear for his dear life.

* * *

"So how does it feel?" Ace asked as they were now sitting in the monitors' room or 'Ace's quarters' as Anne would call it. The young prankster had an ice pack against his cheek courtesy to the new bruise his sister had just caused.

"You are a bastard" Anne sighed as she tightened her hold on the half full water bottle while leaning back on the directors' chair, "how did you manage to catch me I always know what you are up to and I thought you went to the Maldives for filming"

"Well sis I lied, and you know the entire advertising thing is a lie" he stated "I thought it would be a good getaway from the Bellamy crap, and for your fandom to expand not that you actually need any"

"Next time I outta watch out of that manager of yours, her claws are sharp" Anne stated, "yeah hopefully since Robin's claws are sharp and I don't think you could ever escape from her" Ace chuckled.

"Okay time to wrap this episode up, so what was the scariest part" Ace asked his sister, "I would say the time when I met the black cat against my face, yeah that it gave me quite a scare I thought that my heart had stopped" she replied

"Hey Namur bring mittens" Ace yelled for the animal trainer, "no don't just leave here there" Anne argued

"Why not?"

"Ace that cat is black and creepy so I will have to pass"

"You sure about it, mittens wont bite"

"Yeah I'm sure"

"Okay now to the last thing I want to say to all of those female followers I would like to introduce you to your most deadliest weapon produced by my sister, this" Ace stated as he pulled out her belt and showed it to the camera man so he can tape it "this ladies and gentlemen is the most powerful and deadliest weapon, if you ever came across a zombie or in Anne's case someone you are angry at do not hesitate to take of your belt and hit them with the metal buckle it is the most effective part, my spine is into pieces because of that"

"And I said I'm sorry" Anne sighed as she looked at her brother with a smile "it's your fault for choosing me as your victim you should've went on with someone else"

"Anne do you swear secrecy, I'm ready to pay you" Ace stated with a straight face

"Yeah as long as you prank Bellamy" she smiled back "and does Luffy or Sabo know about this"

"Um..." Ace looked thoughtful for a second "hopefully after they are my victims they would know" he chuckled at his explanation "and yeah I have actually scheduled Bellamy he was and still is at the top of my most wanted list"

"Why is that I thought the one at the top of your list was Buggy since he was dissing you"

"Anne when will you ever learn to never question the mastermind, he hurt you so I'm going to make a fool out of him"

"You do know that if you don't shut up your viewers will know who are your guests for the several following episodes you already gave three" Anne stated with a winning smirk, she just pointed out an important point that caused Ace to purse his lips

"Okay that's it for today's episode see you later" Ace waved at the camera, before he stood up "Namur bring mittens" he yelled as he walked to the animal cages, "no come back here Ace" Anne yelled as she ran after her brother and jumped on his back attempting to stop him and for some family bonding

**The end**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I paired Anne up with Bellamy but I wanted her to have a boyfriend who is a dick and a coward, I was planning on putting Lucci but then I thought hey Bellamy is a better option, though it's just for the purpose of the plot
> 
> The outfits are actually from Macy's and Forever 21 just type it in the website and you will find them, like for example type (black zipper pocket romper dress) in Forever 21 and you will get Anne's dress, the same with Rebecca's only hers are from Macy's
> 
> I also wanted to know what character should I type up next, I have a list but please do send my either by PM or review, I have Luffy, Sabo, Bellamy and Buggy for later chapters. Here are some of the current options:
> 
> Nami
> 
> Ussop
> 
> Zoro
> 
> Sanji
> 
> Hancock
> 
> Perona


	3. Zoro and Sanji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Portgas D. Ace is a famous prankster with his own hidden camera shows; with each season having it's own theme and a set of victims. Now Ace is going for Halloween, follow him as he pranks the One Piece cast and giving them massive heart attacks. Will anyone manage to evade him or will they scream of terror.
> 
> Warnings: AU, OOC, some swearing
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the One Piece characters
> 
> Length (A/N excluded): 10 pages on word with my font (Avenir book)
> 
> Words (A/N excluded): 4668

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please remember that this is after the 2-year timeskip so Zoro and Sanji are 21, and Ace is 22

**Ace's Hidden Camera: Halloween Terror**

**Zoro & Sanji**

Ace sat in his underground room and watched as a silver Cadillac parked in front of the driveway. Once the vehicle stopped moving two young adults got off, one with hair green like the grass, the other with golden blond hair and a weird looking asymmetric swirling eyebrow.

The one with green hair is Roronoa Zoro, one of the world's international best swordsmen; he won five gold medals, fifteen silver medals and two championships in the past two years and a half making him the youngest professional swordsman at the age of 21. The second was Sanji a world-class famous chef with his own cooking show; he used to be manager next to Zeff in the famous Baratie restaurant as well as his apprentice.

Both were dressed casually and formally, Zoro wore black trousers tucked into the same shade of boots, a green haramaki and a black body fit T-Shirt with a pirate skull, he had three identical gold earrings on his left earlobe and a bandana tied to his arm. Sanji however went a bit formal and was wearing his usual black double-breasted suit with a yellow shirt, and was smoking.

Both men were arguing as they got of the car, "hang in there Rebecca" Ace spoke as he looked at the screen. It was amazing that those two were actually best friends never mind them arguing that much, he knew he would have to pull it on the both at the same time if he wanted to succeed, not only would it be hilarious but also it would help keep the secret even though they will team up to strangle him later.

Ace had met Zoro and Sanji through Luffy, the two D's were closer than brothers and so when Ace asked Luffy to meet his friends he was surprised to say that the younger befriended people a grade or two higher than him with the exception of Zoro who repeated a year level.

Rebecca approached the two to stop the fight and introduce herself, he knew that Sanji is smarter than Zoro and would suspect something that's why he had Rebecca dressed in skinny jeans and a tank top revealing her cleavage, enough to flip Sanji "oh my maiden I will gladly follow you for the rest of my life~" he sang in his flirty mode.

"Ero cook she isn't interested" Zoro taunted in attempt to annoy the blonde, the said cook twitched and glared at the swordsman, "what was that you useless marimo" he argued as he light another cigarette, throwing the old one away.

"Wanna fight" Zoro growled as he and Sanji head butted each other with a heated glare, "bring it on and I will turn you into a five course meal" the chef threatened.

"Um… excuse me Mr. Roronoa and Chef Sanji but we have a timetable to follow" Rebecca shyly interfered as she broke both men apart. "Rebecca right" Zoro asked, said woman nodded slowly having a clue of what he was going to say. Ace told her about Zoro's antics such as hiding pocket knifes since he cant carry swords around in public, his love for booze and his complete useless sense of direction – in which he gets lost through a straight line.

"I get that we need to do something for advertising Halloween but why choose this place" the green haired man asked as he eyed the mansion, Zoro had heard from many of his friends about this mansion, he also heard it from Luffy who had actually saw the ghost.

"Can't believe I'm agreeing with Marimo but he is right, this place is kind of spooky and you must've heard the rumors" Sanji added, Rebecca cupped her mouth and giggled "well that's the point we had made this place realistic, c'mon inside I will show you and explain the story of why this house has been haunted" she explained

"Coward" Zoro snorted and rolled his eyes making Sanji angry, "am not you are the one who asked first this makes you the coward" the blonde scoffed and looked at the mansion studying it carefully, "I bet that you wont have the guts to do the job" that last comment did it making the champion look at his friend

"This better be worth my time" Zoro stated as he began walking towards the opposite direction of the mansion, "Mr. Roronoa that's the wrong direction" Rebecca stated as she ran after Zoro and grabbed his wrist, this was going to be a long day if she wanted to keep him from accidently going to Ace's room. "No my melorine~" Sanji cried as he saw Rebecca drag the green haired swordsman, "you coming Chef Sanji" she asked

"Yes my lady~" he danced around her and followed to the mansion, once they stepped in he noticed a man with a camera following them, "umm… Rebecca – chwan may I ask why is there a stupid man with a camera following us" he asked in his happy lady mode.

"Didn't I tell you that we have a YouTube segment and that man is filming us for it, don't worry we will ask you about what parts do you want to be put in and hopefully nothing embarrassing" she replied with a smile as she led them inside.

"Hopefully yes I want something embarrassing you idiots" Ace muttered as he lazily sat in front of the monitors his hand cupping his chin. After some spying and thick research lets say Ace was quite surprised to know that those two had something to be scared of and he is going to use it on both since scaring them is of no use, after all their heads are thicker than what they appear.

"So what about that story?" Zoro asked coolly as he allowed himself to be lead through the mansion. "Ah yes, as you know this mansion was said to be haunted and after thorough research my team had found out about a legend or a story that happened many decades back" Rebecca explained

Sanji who had regained his regular composure walked along side the two and kept quiet, only nodding when understanding. Ace had made sure that his twisted story and prank are enough to set the two queasy.

"In the late eighteen hundreds this land used to be a sacred ground but some rich group bought it at a cheep price and build this mansion, villagers protested but no one listened to them" Rebecca started, she saw that neither of the two men were phased by her story what so ever. "So let me guess they put on a curse and the house came to life" Zoro joked much to Ace's annoyance, the young prankster had made accurate calculations and he was sure he will fool the duo together.

"Not exactly so where was I" Rebecca answered back "so yeah then in 1924 a rich man named Sengoku and his wife along with their three kids came to live here. They lived happily in this mansion with loyal servants who loved their jobs"

"If they were happy why did it became haunted in the first place" Sanji asked as he puffed out the smoke, "suddenly in 1931 his wife was found dead in the bathroom, her limbs torn apart and the placed reeked of blood causing it to be infested with bugs and cockroaches" Rebecca continued the story and at the same time she answered Sanji's question.

Ace chuckled from his seat as he watched Sanji stiffen for a second at the mention of bugs and cockroaches, he also watched the two get slightly disgusted at the view of the bathroom, it sure looked realistic and enough to throw someone's stomach. Finally Ace's master plan is showing signs of working, he knew that even though Zoro has quite the blood lust he is still human and wouldn't like to see that much amount of blood.

"Damn this look realistic it's a shame such a beauty was chopped apart like a seafood platter" Sanji commented as he inhaled on his cigarette "are you sure this is actually how the place looked like, it seems exaggerated" Zoro added. "You chickening" Sanji taunted with a smirk, "huh?" the green haired swordsman asked obviously annoyed "who is chickening you chicken"

"Well during filming it wont be this much, anyhow Sengoku refused any of this, then a week later his oldest son Borsalino who was fourteen was found hanging in the chimney with a spiked rope around his neck" Rebecca continued and led them to the living room as hopes of continuing and preventing them from fighting.

So far Ace had managed to make Sanji feel uncomfortable as he looked around specially at the corners and trying not to flinch when he saw fake plastic insects, the young comedian sat back on his chair and spun several times waiting for them to be ready, the animal and pest control got ready in their posts and Izo was placing his final touches on the mask so Ace would look like a dead man covered in insects and bugs.

"How did he get a spiked chain? It's so unbelievable now I see why you said it's like a legend" Zoro stated as he walked towards the chimney where a few robot spiders were crawling, he crouched down the fire place and looked inside the chimney, he saw a spiked rope and a young boy hanging from their, the manikin looked so real and deceiving that for a second Zoro thought was real, the boy's hair and some of his features reminded him of someone.

"Well the villagers did say it was a curse you know" Rebecca answered and grabbed Zoro's hand leading him and Sanji to their next stop, the two men glanced at the place trying to study it and noticing even the tiniest of cracks, they weren't ones to doubt Luffy's words when he said that the place is actually haunted.

"The death of her mother and older brother was too much of Sengoku's daughter Kuina" Rebecca began darkly, she felt Zoro tense at the mention of the young girl's name "she ended up committing suicide by cutting her wrist and filling a cup with her blood, but before she actually died she wrote the word 'vengeance' with her own blood"

Sanji who was a chef looked at the messy kitchen in horror, they had fake utensils thrown everywhere, and red paint aka blood was smeared on the walls, cupboards, and table. His eyes turned towards Zoro who looked at the manikin with wide eyes, she had shoulder length dark hair and looked like Zoro's peer Tashigi, only this was younger.

"This ruined the face of Tashigi-chan" Sanji coolly sated as he looked at the ceiling "and the kitchen is quite a mess". "Yeah it was quite a massacre that happened" the pink haired host explained, Zoro was silent for a while before he sighed "let's get this going, it's getting boring" he stated and turned around. "Okay now to our final highlight of the tour before you give us your opinion" Rebecca stated and led them to the third floor.

Ace smiled in his chair and went to change into his outfit, he was smiling wickedly as Izo fixed him up, the animal control came to inform him of their status in which he smirked evilly, "this is going to be hilarious" he stated, Izo could only chuckle and nod his head.

Rebecca took them through the dark spooky hallways; Ace had the technicians place some speakers playing a sound of cockroaches at low volume but enough for Sanji to notice. The blond eyed the hallway as they walked, "this place seems to be infested don't you think" he asked as he saw a real cockroach walk into a small hole in the wall.

"Well, there is a reason, you see Sengoku had a young son named Kuzan he was about a year old when his father shot him" Rebecca explained as she took them inside a room at the end of the hallway, she released her hold on Zoro so he can look around, Sanji followed and saw a bloody crib "poor child, never tasted the sweetness of life" he commented

"It wasn't that, after he shot his son Sengoku saw a man, more specifically his deceased younger brother Sakazuki standing by the crib looking it the young child, he didn't utter a word and raised his head looking at his brother with dead eyes" Rebecca explained and turned around so she was facing a box "after those taunting looks Sengoku had lost it and brought a knife to his neck creating a nice cut"

"So what is this his coffin" Zoro asked coldly as he eyed the old metal box with a smirk, "yeah kind of, it is said that he was locked there and died inside this box, perhaps his remains are there but who knows, we tried to move it or open it but we couldn't and we had do finish filming before we give it to the museum of history" Rebecca shrugged

Looking around the room Zoro noticed one person missing, "hey I think the camera guy is lost" he stated as he looked around, following his eyes Rebecca nodded "okay so while I go look for him you two can decide who will be Sengoku and who will be Sakazuki and please do not leave this room or touch anything specially the door"

"Now that you say it there is no knob" Sanji commented after his long silence, Rebecca chuckled and rubbed her head sheepishly before pointing to the frame on the top which was held by a wooden piece, "yeah if you remove that we will need to call the fire department, the wood is strong and rough so it's hard to just push it from our side so don't go anywhere near here"

"Now I see" the blonde hummed and inhaled on his cigarette, he closed his eyes for a second before turning to examine the room, "See you in a bit" Rebecca waved and left the two alone, "hey Rockstar where are you" her yell was heard followed by an answer from the camera man who was apparently called Rockstar "over here".

"So what do you think, I'm going to be Sengoku you are more fitting to be Sakazuki" Sanji began as he walked around the room looking at the crib a few times, "poor baby". Zoro grunted as he lay down on the floor closing his eyes, "Yeah whatever, I'm not sure if I'm going to take this job, it's too exaggerated to my liking" he commented

"Or is it that you're scarred" Sanji taunted at the opportunity, it was a wrong choice of words from Zoro's side, "fine I'm going to be Sengoku you are going to be Sakazuki" he defended himself. "No I'm going to be Sengoku you are Sakazuki since you are more of his type" the blonde chef argued back.

Rebecca reached the end of the hallway and pulled the invisible string holding the wooden piece making it fall of and for the door to snap shut surprising the two adults inside of it, "what the hell?" they both said at the same time.

She hurried to the room "I leave for a minute and this happens" she growled, "now my boss will be angry at me", Sanji and Zoro looked at each other, "oi Rebecca what's going on the door suddenly closed and you seem angry about it" Zoro asked

"Which one of you pushed the wooden piece" she asked as she picked up the block, "no one it just snapped shut, you sure it didn't break or got cracked" Sanji answered

"Yeah I'm sure because there is nothing indicating it no line no crack no nothing" she spoke confused "okay you two stay in there and don't touch or break anything I will get the fire department to open the door" she stated and dialed to her phone, it linked directly to Ace so he would talk to her "um hi emergencies" she spoke into the phone

"Yeah I saw it, everything's going smooth they are just nervous but not scared, I'll be in the box in five" Ace replied as he finished getting dressed, his sleeves to folded slightly bellow the elbow and had his hair messed up, all what was left was for Izo to apply the mask.

"Yeah I have two people stuck in a room in the Marineford mansion there are no windows for them to escape and the door wont open we tried everything but we couldn't" she lied, after a moments silence she hummed and nodded "thank you sir" she closed her phone and shoved it back to her pocket "so guys wait there for five minutes and they will arrive"

"Can't believe I will be stuck with this shitty swordsmen for five minutes" he muttered and looked around, he noticed a cockroach crawling by the box, "shut up Ero cook" Zoro growled as he laid down and closed his eyes, it's best to act calm and collected in situations like these and not fuss about any stupid thing even if it meant being with that annoying Prince of Dumbass Kingdom

"You two are stuck together so bear with it" Ace hissed as he took of his headphones so Izo can apply the mask on him, "hey send in the cockroaches and dim the lights" the freckled prankster ordered, the messenger nodded and went to relay the message.

The pest control opened the box of cockroaches and set them into the small flap at the bottom of the room, Sanji turned around and spotted one walking on the wall, he ignored it and continued smoking. Without any warnings the electricity was cut off causing Sanji to suddenly move and step on Zoro, "hey watch where you are walking Ero cook" the green haired swordsman growled

"Hey it's not my fault that the lights have closed and clearly it's not my fault you are sleeping" the blonde argued back, before hearing the sound of a cricket, he flinched slightly but refused to show it. "You remember that story Luffy told us" Zoro suddenly asked in a straight voice

"Yeah the one where he saw a ghost" Sanji asked, "yeah that one, I refused to believe it you know but one thing Luffy cant lie even if it meant to save his life he just cant" the swordsman stated, "oi you don't think, it's impossible" Sanji tried to argue, but he couldn't come up with something to back him up, not with the broken wooden block.

Smirking Ace made it to the top and asked for the pest control to send in the moths and bats. The two guests who were inside were clam, mostly Zoro but Sanji tried to maintain his composure with all the insects and bugs going around, suddenly the lantern flashed and Sanji saw several moths and a bat in the room, he may not be afraid of bats but insects are something else.

The room went dark and he heard the sound of a moth flying behind him, loosing his cool the cook took a step forward only for him to trip over Zoro's figure, "hey watch it you shitty marimo I fell because of you" he yelled ignoring the insects for a second

Growling Zoro stood up and squinted his eyes in the darkness to look around "oi, who closed the lights" he asked the obvious, "you idiot the electricity got cut off a while ago" Sanji yelled as he dropped his cigarette and extinguished it by the sole of his shoe.

The lights flashed again only for both to see a large amount of insects and moths, and for Zoro to see a projectile of what looked like his childhood friend Kuina, he froze in his place unable to move while Sanji yelped and grabbed onto him once loosing his cool, "get 'em off, get 'em off" he kept yelling in Zoro's ears

"Get off me you bastard" Zoro yelled as he tried to push Sanji off of him but to no avail, the blonde stuck to him like a super glue not wanting to get off, "do I look like I want to hold you, there are freaking insects everywhere" he yelled back

"Zoro" a faint female voice called, Ace smiled as he things are going the way he planned all he wishes is for him to look what is happening inside the room, well he will see soon as he sent in a rat inside the room. "Zoro" the faint voice called again but the green haired swordsman froze in his place unable to move, this voice it belonged to his dead childhood friend Kuina, no she cant possible be calling him from the dead, he shook his head mentally to get rid of the idea.

"Luffy is right this place is really haunted no wonder he ran away even though we told him it's an adventure" Sanji commented as he clung to Zoro, "shit there's a rat" he hissed and climbed higher on his friends back much to the latter's dislike.

"You coward get off" Zoro growled as he attempted to push Sanji off of him, but the blonde tightened his grip, "this must be a prank it's more than five minutes and the fire department hasn't arrived and I don't hear Rebecca" he stated trying to calm himself.

As if on cue "Mr. Roronoa, Chef Sanji are you two okay, sorry the fire department took long" Rebecca yelled through faked pants as if she had ran a distance, "get away from the door we will break it down" a gruff voice spoke from the other side, "just don't damage the properties or my boss will flip I don't want to lose my job" Rebecca lied

"Okay just a sec –" Zoro hissed as he tried to move but with Sanji on his back he tripped backwards and both fell on the lock box and accidentally pushing the lid having a peak of a dead body – Ace – covered in blood and pale in color, "he's real" Sanji yelped as he jumped and accidentally pushed the lid of the box completely open.

Zoro who groaned and sat up his hands rested by the Ace's shoulder, he looked around and noticed a bloodied knife on his right hand and on his left was an old picture of what he presumed was Sengoku's family and in between them stood a girl who looked exactly like Kuina – courtesy to Ace's Photoshop request.

"Fuck" the swordsman hissed and sprang up in the corner when he saw the body twitch, Sanji immediately jumped at Zoro when he felt a group of insects crawling on his back, "is there something on me, get it off, get them off" he cried but without tears.

"Oi, oi ghosts aren't real but Luffy he didn't lie" Zoro muttered as he pointed to Ace who got out of the lock box in jerky zombie like movements approaching the two. Sanji turned around and froze in his place as he backed behind bumping into Zoro causing the latter to hiss and push the former forward.

Ace had Izo draw some real looking bugs and insects that eat the human flesh on his face and outfit, his hand and forearm were both drawn on. With bugs on him Ace was sure Sanji wouldn't approach him no matter what and he was going to either hide behind or cling to Zoro.

The blonde kept walking backwards pushing Zoro with him, with a smirk forming on his face and thinking this has gone way too long, Ace growled and placed his hands on his mask "Bo" he startled them and took of his mask revealing his face and at the same time the lanterns light up followed by the door getting opened and for a few cameramen coming inside to capture the duo who due to Sanji's surprise were now on the ground.

"Hahahaha" Ace laughed as he gestured for the people to come in, the pest control and animal team took the bat, moths and cockroaches out and into their cages or boxes. "You two should've seen your faces" he laughed as he helped them up, Zoro took it without any hesitation but Sanji hesitated due to the drawings on it.

"You thinking what I'm thinking" the world champion asked his friend who nodded, and took out a cigarette to smoke on it "pay back time" he answered as the both looked at Ace with deadly eyes, "oh crap" Ace muttered as he jumped a few steps beck to fend of their attacks, from one side he received kicks and from the other Zoro's pocket knife was aimed at him, thankfully his grandfather had given him first class military training; after all Garp wanted his grandsons to serve in the military.

Things crashing and falling, some yelling and swearing were heard all over the mansion. Ace knew this was going to happen after every prank and he needed to go to the garden where he can fend for himself properly until the two calm down. "Get back here you shitty bastard" Sanji yelled as he ran after the prankster, "I don't care if you're Luffy's brother you will pay for this" Zoro added, and the next thing is that the garden had become a battleground.

* * *

"You guys have finally calmed down?" Ace asked as he had a patch on his forehead and an ice bag on his jaw – due to Sanji's powerful kicks and hard shoe. He was leaning back on his director's chair just in front of his room, covered in bruises and scrapes.

"Yeah" both men answered at the same time as they leaned back and were slightly panting out of exhaustion. Sanji took a gulp out of his bottle of water and sighed, taking out his nth cigarette for the day, with all this pressure all he wanted to do was smoke.

"The older brother of a monster is a bigger monster" Zoro commented as he eyed the pole by Ace who is going to use it as counter measures incase they decided to attack him again.

"So to wrap the entire thing up I'm going to ask you how did it feel, and what do you think of this whole thing" Ace asked as he pushed himself and leaned forward to have a better view of the two.

"Well for starters you're an asshole and how much effort did you put for this entire fucking thing" Sanji answered first, exhaling the smoke and holding his cigarette in his hands. "Well it is genius and it's kind of embarrassing and annoying with all the history and past, you researched us deeply" Zoro added and yawned, "I just want your next victim to give you some painful torture later on"

"Well yesterday Anne almost broke my spine so I'm going to have to be ready for any attacks" Ace smiled as he rubbed his back remembering what happened the previous day, "okay so to wrap this entire thing up, our dear followers this is Portgas D. Ace with my guests Roronoa Zoro and Sanji and tune in for tomorrows episode of 'the ghost of Sengoku' and don't forget to follow us on our twitter accounts, it's written down on the screen and don't forget to visit our website"

"Secrecy right" Ace asked as he stood up, holding his pole in his right hand, both men looked at each other and smirked, "on one condition" Sanji was the one to speak, "okay but first I need some pain killers" Ace stated as he turned around and used his pole as a cane to help him walk "hey Robin can I have some aspirin and some other pain killers" he yelled.

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's this chapter hope you all like it and don't forget to leave a review and drop by any suggestions, though I might get delayed with the chapter depending on who I write so by far here is the list of 30 that are up:
> 
> 1 – Portgas D. Anne
> 
> 2 – Zoro and Sanji
> 
> I'm thinking about who to write next chapter and by far here is my list including pairings:
> 
> – Nami
> 
> – Usopp
> 
> – Chopper
> 
> – Nojiko
> 
> – Coby and Helemepo
> 
> – Hancock
> 
> – Perona
> 
> I am saving Luffy, Sabo, Buggy and Bellamy for a bit further chapter perhaps making Luffy the last one since he wont keep his mouth shut, anyhow just tell me and I actually made the three admirals part of Sengoku's family with Kizaru and Aokiji as his sons while Akainu is his brother since I cant include them as part of the plot same goes with Whitebeard and some others so if you suggest anything like that then I'm sorry to refuse your offer but I appreciate it.


	4. Nami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Portgas D. Ace is a famous prankster with his own hidden camera shows; with each season having it's own theme and a set of victims. Now Ace is going for Halloween, follow him as he pranks the One Piece cast and giving them massive heart attacks. Will anyone manage to evade him or will they scream of terror.
> 
> Warnings: AU, OOC, some swearing
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the One Piece characters
> 
> Length (A/N excluded): 8 ½ pages (font: Times)
> 
> Words (A/N excluded): 4521

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The currency I am going to use is beri but it would be an average of what prices in my country is, e.g. a Samsung galaxy S4 would cost 2000 beri, because in my currency it costs 2000 so just change it to yours. I based it on my currency because changing it to dollars, pounds or euros would be difficult since I don't know what their average prices are or how much is expensive or cheap for people.

**Ace's Hidden Camera: Halloween Terror**

**Nami**

Ace sat on his usual chair as he watched the black car arrive, today he is going to try a different scenario but keep it within limits, after all he didn't want to loose his summer house, not yet.

As the car parked an orange haired woman got out, she had waist length wavy hair, brown eyes that sometimes looked red, a big bust and a curvy figure. She was dressed in a black legging, black high heeled brixie booties, and an three quarter V-neck Chiffon Kensie top from Macy's with a Chanel silver chained belt hanging on her hips. She carried an IPhone 5s in a Moschino case with a chain to hold it, and no bag.

This was Nami, an old childhood friend of his brother and used to tutor Ace and Luffy when they would fail in subjects. She was a born genius, with excelling grades and such that she easily got a scholarship to the best school in weather study and navigation, since then she was barely seen. Nami also functioned as the weather woman in multiple TV channels, and is currently doing her university; her weather predictions are 100% accurate without the use of machines. She is also a famous model, having modeled in many magazines including Vogue; however her specialty is swimsuit modeling as she is part of the university's swimming team and got a bronze medal for the national higher education women swimming competition.

The orange haired woman pressed her lips together as she took off her Gucci sunglasses and looked around. She hummed as she took note of the effort pulled into decorating the mansion, and the people setting up for filming. Too bad that it was their role to pretend setting up the place.

Rebecca made her way towards the car; she was dressed in normal clothing, not too expensive so she wouldn't be cheated at. Ace had warned her about Nami and her love for money and valuables; as long as she was dressed normally she would be safe from Nami's hands.

"I'm so going to lose my summer house to her" Ace muttered depressingly as he curled at the corner, surrounded by a gloomy aura. He loved his summer house (mansion); a forest from one side and a lake from the other side surrounded it, and along with Luffy and Sabo they were up to mischievous things.

"Hello there Miss Nami" Rebecca greeted politely as she shook the orange haired woman's hand.

"You too, Rebecca" she replied with a hint of hesitation when pronouncing Rebecca's name. She looked at the place with a slight worry; she saw how Ace and Luffy acted that day when they came back home, all they told her was 'the Marineford Mansion is haunted'. She never really doubted Luffy's words, he seemed scared and worried so they spent the entire day at her house, which was a few blocks away from theirs.

"You seem nervous, is there something wrong Miss Nami" the pink haired host asked with worry. From his monitoring room Ace cursed at how the plan is slightly failing, he completely forgot about how they had spent that Friday at her place in fear and worry.

"No it's nothing, this place just gives me the spooks specially with the ghost stories flying around" she replied as she stopped shaking and took the lead, "shall we go and can you explain to me everything". Ace smirked as Nami made it easier for him to prank her, she led herself to the mansion without being told so, he just needs to remember to keep it in limits if he doesn't want to lose his summer house.

"Sure thing" Rebecca smiled as she motioned for the camera man to follow them, "don't mind him, he is just shooting for the YouTube segment" she stated pointing at the man behind them.

"As long as he take good shots and that would be 500 beri for the one minute" Nami replied with a smile as her eyes turned to a beri sign.

Ace looked at the screen with wide eyes, 500 beri per minute and that would cost about 30000 for the hour, not only is he going to lose his summer house but he might as well lose one million beri at the end of it.

"You are so losing your fortune and everything" Izo muttered as he looked at the screen, the stylist walked towards Ace and sighed, "look make up is going to take a lot if you want to look like a vampire and those fake fangs ugh"

"Well I was hoping for something different this time" he smiled as he took of the earphones and set the sound at speaker, "do a good job Izo" he chuckled as he leaned back on his desk chair as Izo brought his kit towards him.

"Okay so Bloody vampire or cold, which one?" He asked as he opened his masks kit, and set it in front of Ace so the young prankster could tell him how he wants it.

"I want it to be cold and dead at the eyes, red lips, pale, something like that" he stated as he looked as Izo pulled some cream and applied it on the mask before opening his big make up box, "oh and a want an awesome scary looking scar" he added in a childish tone.

"Yes yes" Izo chuckled as he took out a random cylinder and a brush, he looked at the screen as Nami stuck to Rebecca as they walked through the hallway, it was the same room but different background story and methods of scaring.

"I highly doubt it" the orange haired woman chuckled as she walked with Rebecca to the second floor. The Pink haired woman explained to her how that when this mansion was build the number of deaths in the city has increased, and after the second world war people stopped living in it because whoever had set foot on it a week later would be dead.

"Well it's obviously a legend, I mean we have been working on this mansion for about three weeks now and nothing happened to us" Rebecca smiled as she showed Nami a few rooms, "you know they say that a Vampire lived here and they burned her down but I you know how old people are nuts and they make up stuff"

"Besides, camp stories are meant to scare people, I remember that my friend's grandfather he used to tell them scary stories so they would go to bed, and he used exaggerate" Nami explain as she looked at the torn and battered room.

"This is the room where Sengoku's wife turned to a vampire and she killed him" Rebecca explained, "so you will mostly act here, you are perfect for the role, our stylist will make you look like the perfect vampire don't worry"

"What happened after she killed him, he was a rich guy and so what did she do with his money"

"Yes she killed him but he haunted her, in the form of a ghost he would show up and pretend that he is going to burn her" the pink haired host explained as she led Nami out of the room and towards a staircase at the end of the corridor

"As if ghosts exist" she chuckled as she tried to deny the truth, there was no way they would be real, though Nami began to have her doubts and start to believe it was all true.

"I don't know about that, but for one I do believe in supernatural" Rebecca stated darkly as they walked slowly, "and for your question about her taking his wealth, she took all valuables and placed them in a lock box, but then Sengoku appeared and she did the only thing she can think of and it was hid in the box till he leaves her or until someone comes and carries the box but the problem was that he locked the box on her"

"But would that mean she would still be alive until today" Nami asked in a shaking voice.

"Yes she would be alive today and she is going to eat you, you money loving witch" Ace retorted as he looked at the screen with a grumpy expression. Izo chuckled as it was not everyday that you see Ace pissed or annoyed like that, specially in front of a camera.

"If she hears you that would be another 100 beri for each insult and 20 beri for each letter, which would cost you over 500 beri or on top of your summer house she would take your Ferrari" Izo chuckled as he looked at Ace

"You know there was this one time when I was failing geography in middle school and I refused to study that one lesson, she charged me 150 beri for the waste of effort of coming all the way to our house" the freckled adult explained.

"How far away was her house from yours, you know she might be busy or have something else" Izo replied as he finished his final touches on the mask, "so what do you think"

"Her house was just two blocks away from ours, what effort" Ace hissed before he looked at the mask, "whoa, it looks awesome" he stated in a childish tone. The cross dresser could only chuckle at his friend's reaction, while cleaning his workspace.

"Well we found the lock box and the money but there was no vampire or whatever, though back then whoever tried to get to it was killed for the next three years after the incident, turns out another vampire helped her and they escaped but she was caught soon and burned, some say her soul lives in the box to haunt those after her riches"

"but you obviously took the riches right" Nami asked as new lit hope sparked in her eyes, if the it was true she would ask for 10% of the money instead of payment.

"No, the International museum allowed us to borrow it for filming and they will store it for show case" Rebecca explained as she walked inside the room on the third floor, "and it's big and heavy to transport so they would need time" she added as she eyed the box on the corner along with old stuff in the room.

Ace smiled as he got out of the bathroom in an old looking tuxedo. tip never eat oily food before filming, it makes you thirsty and then you need the bathroom urgently, "next time, I will eat breakfast at home rather than McDonald" he muttered.

"You drank an entire 1 liter bottle the entire day and it's 12 in the afternoon, how much water do you plan on drinking" Izo asked as he eyed the empty water bottle laying on the floor. The freckled teen shrugged as he took a seat in front of the monitors, "so what did I miss" he asked

"Well it seems like Nami is hoping to get a fortune out of this" the older of the two stated. Letting the words sink in Ace walked to the corner and sulked about him going to be broke by the end of the day. Izo let out a chuckle as he patted the young man's shoulder, "I was just kidding, besides you have me, Marco, Thatch and the guys to back you up if you needed anything"

Nami scanned the room and took note of the missing doorknob, with a wooden block preventing the door from closing, the old antiques which probably would sell at least over 10000 beri. She frowned as she noticed one person missing, "hey the camera guy is missing, I would charge him 150 beri for getting lost"

"I'll be back in a second, you can look at those valuables but please Miss Nami don't touch or break anything, I don't want to be fired and I believe that you don't want to pay fine now?" Rebecca smirked as Nami sighed about touching the antiques. The pink haired woman made her way out of the room and down the hall calling the cameraman, she did quite a good job in acting.

Ace smirked as he looked at Izo preparing to apply the mask on him; the young adult increased the volume to hear Nami scream when the door would shut on her. Everything is going according to planned as he saw her from the monitors looking at the vases and different antiques studying them well, and probably guessing how much each would sell.

_**CRASH!** _

Nami jerked up as the door slammed shut on it's own and looked at the broken vase by her foot, "oh shit what will I do" she cursed as she panicked, more worried about paying the fine rather than being stuck in a room. Ace chuckled in his room as he signaled for the computer team to do their work while he is applying his vampire mask on.

Rebecca took her cue and walked to the door knocking on it, "Miss Nami, what happened" she yelled as she pressed her ears to the door, trying her best to hold a chuckle down.

"Rebecca" the younger exclaimed as she looked to the door and furrowed her brows, "oh nothing" she chuckled sheepishly as she tried her best to fool the woman, and to wriggle out of paying the fine of breaking the antique. It is then she noticed that the door was closed and that there was no knob. She was trapped.

"Nothing, the door is shut and you are stuck and there is no reception to call anyone, I have to run down to the truck and call the fire department, the door is clogged and it wont open up that's why I said to not touch anything" Rebecca scolded. From his room Ace looked at the face Nami made and fell on the floor laughing; how sweet is revenge.

"what do you mean, hey Rebecca open up" the orange haired teen yelled as she walked to the door and banged on it hardly, "hey Rebecca are you there, you're not gone are you" she yelled as she banged on the door hardly. Said woman was standing on the other side of the door trying her best to hold her laughter down and by far she was succeeding.

As if on cue the computing and mechanism team dimmed the lights in the room so that Nami was in complete darkness, a small green light coming from the corner. The animal team followed suit and set in a bat through one of their small flap doors, " _Sengoku~_ " I hollow voice echoed through the room.

"V-Vampire" Nami said in a weak voice as she shivered in her place and looked at the bat with wide eyes. "Rebecca" she yelled as she turned around and banged on the door hardly. Ace flipped as he laughed at the monitor, this was just getting better and better, this would make perfect black mail footage for the future.

"Ace honestly if you wont stay still I cant apply the mask properly and it would get ruined" Izo scolded as he set the mask down and glared at Ace. The cross dresser may have patience to deal with Ace but not when he is giving him a hard time to do his job well.

"okay, fine I will calm…hahaha" the freckled adult spoke but fell back the floor clutching his sides laughing like a maniac, "oh revenge is sweet" he stated as he whipped a tear away. "we will see how sweet this revenge when you lose your fortune" his stylist threatened causing him to sit on the chair and allow him to apply the mask.

The bat flew around the room as echoes of 'Sengoku' resounded through the room; Nami kept banging on the door hardly as she tried to contain part of her sanity. Though her plan wasn't working as another bat flew in and right above her head, "damn it, Rebecca are you there, is anyone there" she yelled as she banged harder. "it is not funny, whoever is doing this it is not funny, I am going to sue you" she yelled as she stomped harder.

_**CRASH!** _

Another antique fell as someone from the other side pushed it, each and every worker tried their best to hold their laughs down. Nami yelped as she jumped back and broke several more vases, "oh god why is this happening to me, is it because I am selfish and my prices are high" she asked as she looked at the sky.

Ace had just finished having the mask applied on him along with fake blood on him, he looked at the screen and rolled his red eyes. "yes, duh, you witch" he replied sarcastically. He gave Izo the thumbs up and went up to the third floor as quickly as possible, the closer he got the louder Nami's screams were.

As he reached he looked at his snickering colleagues, walking towards the animal control he grabbed a snake and placed it through a flap that was right above Nami's head. His guest let out a loud yell as she saw the snake, motioning for his hands to his worker to hold the snake, Ace walked towards the lock box flap door and crouched down.

"wish me luck you guys" he muttered as he slid into the flap. It was dark and slightly small in the box but enough for him to lie down and turn around freely as well as have enough air to breathe in. he listened to Nami as she screamed, cursed and prayed at the same time.

"oh god please forgive me if I ever did something wrong, I promise to not cheat people ever again" she prayed as tried her best to hold the tears back. She isn't going to cry; she will show this 'vampire' that she is strong. she will overcome this. Hopefully.

The meteorologist could only shake in fear, and cover her scared face with her eyes. Ace let out a fake vampire groan as he began pushing on the lid of the lock box, "mo-ney" he growled as he began pushing with a bit force so that the lid would lift upwards. Nami froze in her place and looked at the box with fear, she began regretting cheating on her friends, regretted doubling Zoro's debt by 1% each week, she should've been satisfied when he returned her 10 beri instead of adding interest making it 500% by the end of the week.

"I will give you anything just leave me alone" she cried as the lid opened and Ace slowly began standing up and looking around the room. Even if there were no light she would not recognize him as Izo placed a lot of effort into this mask besides his freckles wont show or the build of his face. "KYA" she yelled as a bat hovered over her head again, and it didn't help whatsoever as the 'vampire' turned its face towards her.

"Blood" Ace faked a groan as he jerkily made his way towards her, the orange haired woman could only take a few steps back and causing several more antiques to fall on the ground. The further she want the closer Ace went to her, until she finally arrived at the corner and curled there as tears fell down like a stream, "I'm sorry, I promise to be a good girl, oh god please save me" she prayed as she shook in fear, "I promise that after today I will donate half of my money to the poor and I would spend 10% of my allowance on helping others"

Ace smirked as she went on and on about going to donate for the needy and poor, he is so going to use this for blackmail material and obviously he would sell it to Luffy after filming ends, his little brother would need it to escape her thieving hands. He thought of the ways he could blackmail her, and the ways he would take money from her, he loved revenge.

Walking closer to her, he placed both hands on each side of the wall giving Nami no space to escape as she turned to the wall and began prying and muttering more words. She was shaking and crying hardly as Ace got closer and pretended to sniff her neck, it didn't help when his fake fangs brushed against her skin.

Thinking that it went a bit too far Ace let out a chuckle as he looked at Nami with wide eyes, "BO" he terrorized causing the young female to yelp and fall on the floor curled into a tight ball. He laughed his usual laugh loudly as he brought his hands to his face and began peeling of his mask showing his face, then proceeded to take off the fake fangs.

The poor scared victim parted her finger to look at Ace with wide eyes, his laugh was familiar, his face was familiar, and she knew him. As if on cue the lights turned back on to show her the room as the door opened and a camera guy came in with several others.

Ace couldn't hold it any longer as he took a few steps back and began laughing loudly and rolling on the floor. Nami looked at him with shock, it was Ace, and she was just pranked by him, but she thought he was out of the country and in the Maldives for filming.

Once recomposing himself the prankster stood up and walked to the meteorologist, as he reached to her curled figure he crouched down to her level, "Nami you were just pranked on my 'the ghost of Sengoku' hidden camera show" he stated with a grin.

Registering his words the money loving woman glared at Ace with a pissed look, she pushed Ace and took of her boots throwing them at him, "come here you bastard" she yelled as he made a dash for it and away from the room, running for his dear life and thinking of ways he could save his summer house.

* * *

Ace sat down on his director's chair and next to him was Nami in her own, he managed to dodge all of her attacks except for one, which took him by surprise. However the orange haired on the other hand was panting hardly as she leaned back on the chair with a bottle of water in her hands.

She glanced at Ace and saw a one liter bottle almost empty by the leg of the chair, "wow you drank a lot of water" she chuckled as she looked at the bottle.

"well you tend to drink a lot of water when you have McDonalds for breakfast and you are running around most of the time from a meteorologist named Nami" he chuckled as took the bottle and gulped what was left.

"well that's what you get for pranking me" she huffed and closed her eyes as she slid down into her chair with a frown, thinking of what ways is she going to pay him back.

"so Nami what was the scariest thing that you experienced and please do answer me truthfully" he asked the main and most important question of the final segment. Said girl looked at him with a deadly glare; if looks could kill then Ace would be dead long ago.

"truthfully, how would you feel if I locked you in a dark room with bats flying over your head, a snake on your head and a hearing a dead woman's voice calling for her husband and not to mention the sounds you made as a dead vampire and when you pretended to bite me, huh?" she growled.

"so I take it as you were pretty scared then, huh?" he asked in a straightforward simple way like Luffy would ask something. Nami just sighed and shook his head, "if you don't want me to sue you then I expect some good payment, I would like to have your red Ferrari and that summer house at Fuisha Village" she stated

"oh wait, there is a tape and you clearly said that after today you are going to give half of your money to the needy and you would stop stealing from us or did you forget" he asked as he thought of the perfect way to use his blackmail material and save his summer house from Nami, there was no way is he going to give her the house he grew up in before moving into the city of Saboady.

"hey now for blackmail material I am charging you 500000 beri and I expect to find them in my bank account by next Saturday or else I will add a 1% interest for each day" she argued back

Ace glared at her as he gritted his teeth, maybe it wasn't a good idea to have her on. Suddenly an idea popped into his head as he turned around and looked at Nami with a goofy grin, "say how about I buy you a weather station for yourself wouldn't that be enough for me to pay you back and for you to swear secrecy"

"well a weather station I don't know isn't that a bit too much, your summer house, Ferrari and one million would be enough for me to forgive you and swear secrecy" she replied as she fiddled with her shirt, she really wanted the station but she had to make Ace pay the price for pranking her.

"tape" he replied as he gestured to a random guy who gave him a USB, he waved the small item in the air in front of Nami, "you either take the weather station or nothing, though I would prefer you take nothing since you did swear to be kind" he taunted

"until now I will settle on the weather station if there is anything else I would contact your manager or lawyer and explain the situation" she sighed in defeat and drank from her water.

"okay ladies and gentlemen, our dear followers thank you for watching today's episode of 'the ghost of Sengoku' though in this one it was a vampire so it would be 'the vampire Sengoku' anyhow this is our guest Nami and I am Portgas D. Ace, don't forget to follow us on our twitter account for news about us, they are down on the screen over here yeah right here" he stated as he pointed down so when the tape will be edited he would be pointing at a banner with said accounts.

"please do drop buy some insults and scolding on his account and on their website" Nami added and received he rolled eyes from Ace as he ignored her. The young meteorologist sighed and raised her hand in defeat as she stood up and stomped off, leaving Ace to lean back on the chair and laugh at her.

**The End**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now to get the list so far I have:
> 
> 1- Portgas D. Anne (OC)
> 
> 2- Zoro & Sanji
> 
> 3 – Nami
> 
> And hopefully number 4 would be Ussop, for the next chapter number five here is my current waiting list:
> 
> \- Chopper
> 
> \- Nojiko
> 
> \- Coby and Helemeppo
> 
> \- Hancock
> 
> \- Perona
> 
> \- Shirahoshi
> 
> \- Tashigi
> 
> \- Bepo
> 
> -Sachi
> 
> -Penguin
> 
> And I am out of ideas but until then please do leave a review and bear with me for a while, though hopefully I do intend to upload Ussop before 26th of December. And I have nothing to say except that I hope that you enjoyed it, goodbye and next time.


	5. Usopp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Portgas D. Ace is a famous prankster with his own hidden camera shows; with each season having it's own theme and a set of victims. Now Ace is going for Halloween, follow him as he pranks the One Piece cast and giving them massive heart attacks. Will anyone manage to evade him or will they scream of terror.
> 
> Warnings: AU, OOC, some swearing
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the One Piece characters
> 
> Length (A/N excluded): 11 pages (font: Avenir Book, 12pt)
> 
> Words (A/N excluded): 4744

**Ace's Hidden Camera: Halloween Terror**

**Usopp**

Ace sat in his usual chair in front of the monitors waiting for his guest to arrive. The young prankster felt bored today and wasn't in the mood for anything, the reason for this was because Luffy called him last night and they had an argument about who trashed the Lamborghini which resulted in the younger getting angry at Ace and not replying any of his calls or texts.

' _Damn it Lu, I didn't drive the Lamborghini for a month now, how come it's my fault_ ' he sighed as he unlocked his IPhone and dialed his brother's number. Both of his numbers but all he received was the mailbox.

The young adult was brought out of his thoughts as he heard the people scramble and get ready to receive their guest. He sighed and activated his app and looked at the screen with half lidded eyes, maybe he will torture his guest today, give him a scare or something.

A black GMC parked in front of the gates and a nineteen year old got out of the car, he had long black curly hair that was tied together making it seem like an Afro. However his most striking feature is his extremely long nose that seemed to have a different bone structure than most humans. He was dressed in dark jeans, a beige shirt and a black loose leather jacket, and some sandals. He had a similar color bandana tied on his head, a golden watch and a striped wristband on his other hand.

This man was Usopp, a sharp shooting champion and part of the national team, winning a total of 3 platinum medals, 15 gold and 4 silver; as well as a young actor famous for playing the role of Pinocchio at the age of seven. Ace had met Usopp in school where the younger was attracting people by his 'adventures' earning the title of Pinocchio, though somehow he found that sometimes his lies might become in handy  _if_  they were realistic.

The tanned teen walked a few steps examining the building before his legs shook slightly. Once somehow Usopp became friends with his younger brother, Luffy told him about the story that happened to him and Ace when they passed by the haunted mansion. Now Usopp shivered as he remembered the story in the back of his mind, he had never been this close to the Marineford Mansion and possibly this is the third time he had passed by it.

"Welcome Mister Usopp" Rebecca greeted as she walked towards him. She was dressed in a yellow Ralph Lauren shirt with an orange diagonal line and a 3 on the back, and white jeans tucked inside black boots; her overall look was that of a horse rider. Her hair was braided and tied in a bun and had some light make up, she tried to win him over with her feminism.

"hello there, I am as you know the great Usopp" he boasted as he pointed to himself and closed his eyes while he held his head high. The pink haired host looked at him with a bored expression as she comically sweat dropped, he was really full of himself.

"I am well aware of that Mister Usopp and I am glad you came, you will make a great impact on our advertisement and draw people in for our festival" she stated hoping he will have more confidence and forget about the mansion for a while. She smiled as she noticed him following her into the mansion, "so Mister Ussop, what do you think about our advertisement" she asked in hopes of starting a conversation.

"well the way I see it, your decoration is great I mean I would definitely be attracted to some place like this" he stated as he cupped his chin in a thoughtful way, "but I gotta say, filming this early for Halloween isn't it I don't know a bit over" he asked.

Ace sighed inwardly as he heard him through the microphone hooked up to Rebecca, he really no longer knows what to do with his guests, how long would it take to fool them and trick them before he actually starts scaring them. Well it's not like he hadn't anticipated Usopp's reaction, actually he had people track and collect useful information about his guests, obviously including past experiences or else how would he know how to get to them – though some like Usopp don't need preparation.

"well the sooner the better and we will be running the ad for the entire month of October" she replied with a smile, "the theme of the ad would be called 'the ghost of Sengoku' and it is based on a real legend that actually happened in this mansion" Rebecca explained as she found a way to actually have him freak out earlier than expected

"g-ghost" he stuttered as he caught on the one and most supernatural word in her sentence. Rebecca nodded as she led him inside the mansion and on the staircase towards the first level, she began telling him about the so-called ad that is going to be filmed there and explained to him why there is a man with a camera following them.

"on to the story, it goes as in the late eighteen hundreds at the beginning of the nineteen hundreds that this place was a church like thing for native Indians, they used to do their very worshiping on this piece of land and when the world government stepped in they took this land away from them" she explained

"hey I thought the world government stepped in this country at the beginning of the eighteen hundreds" Usopp interfered as he rubbed his chin and studied the fake and real spider webs on the wall, "this place is really spooky and well done for the filming" he added

"are you scared" she teased as she looked at him looking around warily. The tanned sharp shooter whipped his head around and looked at Rebecca with a self boasted expression, "of course not the great Usopp is never scared" he bragged

"well I was saying that when the world government stepped in and conquered this country well most of the world back then, they took this piece of land from the natives and ignored their warning of being punished and you know their voodoo or something like that but in the end at the very extremely late 1800s the government fell and a new empire stood in it's place" Rebecca explained with a bit of humor to lighten up the mood.

"Oh so you are saying the natives and their witchcraft are the reason the government fell" Usopp asked as if he was concluding what the receptionist had just said.

"Yeah kind off, this is the history of the land this mansion was built on, but the mansion itself was built in 1923 and finished in 1926, three years later a rich man named Sengoku came and lived here with his wife and three children" she continued on, "some of the natives that had survived the entire ordeal warned him not to step on the land but being the rich and show off type of man he shot everyone who told him not to, the last one cursed him and his family"

"C'mon honestly do you believe in any of that nonsense" the tanned teen asked as he tried not to shake in slight fear, this story was getting crazier by the second. And being the coward he is Usopp could not help but shiver at the thought of being cursed this second.

"wait till you see this" the receptionist stated as she pushed a door open which led to a room that was trashed for filming. The curtains were broken and torn into pieces, the bed was missing one of its legs and leaning on the floor, things were turned upside down and some of the white sheets were painted red.

"what happened in here" the sharp shooter asked as he looked at the room with wide eyes, obviously his legs were shaking in fear. Ace laughed as he looked at the monitor, how he was enjoying this and washed all the annoyance away.

Izo approached the young prankster with a sigh indicating his arrival, turning around Ace looked at his stylist with a wide grin, "he is such a scaredy cat, even Mittens will not buy this shit so easily" he chuckled.

"now I see why you said people call him Pinocchio and I thought it had to be him playing the role of Pinocchio years back" the cross dresser commented as he pushed Ace's chair making him turn around several times, "he lies about being brave and then actually shitting himself"

"there is this one time at school when he said that he fought a tiger and won, it was an obvious lie and that was what made the title Pinocchio stick onto him"

"so I guess you want your mask simple today, huh?" he asked his boss as he looked at the screen and chuckled seeing how body language just gave too much, he could only guess what they were talking about. Shaking his head in defeat Izo walked out on Ace who was currently talking to himself about the many ways he could scare Usopp.

"what do you think?" he asked the camera man mostly the camera with a wide grin, he is definitely going to make sure to scare Usopp and make his story unbelievable so that if the youngster would say a word Ace would be on the safe side.

"and this is where his daughter committed suicide after her mother's and brother's death, she was extremely close to Borsalino and so she couldn't help it however what freaked Sengoku the most is that when she cut her wrist she wrote the word vengeance on the table" Rebecca explained as she pointed to the kitchen table where red paint was smeared all around the table and counters.

"isn't it a bit to exaggerated or did you find this place in a similar state as well" Usopp asked in a shaky tone as he looked at the upside down kitchens, utensils here and there, some cracks and scratches on the wall and wood.

"well it was in a lesser state, we cleaned the place up and remodeled it to look a bit like what had happened in the 1930s" she explained, "you know things tend to grow old and rot over the course of many decades, well almost a century now"

"now I see, but wow the ad is going to blow the roof" Usopp chuckled weakly as he looked around trying to maintain his cool. There is no way he would chicken out in front of the camera because the great Usopp never cowers.

Ace sighed and stood up, heading to the changing room to change into his suit so that he could enjoy hearing Usopp scream and look at his reactions more later on. Meanwhile Izo in his studio that was next to Ace's quarters was almost finishing the mask before checking for any final touches. He made sure that it was simple and concealed his identity as well as being able to freak their guest out easily.

Currently in the mansion Usopp was following Rebecca as she led him to the third mysterious floor while explaining to him about what happened to the family and how they remodeled the rooms so that they would look modern and vintage at the same time. As they began ascending the hidden staircase that was located at the corner of the mansion, the cameraman stopped in his tracks and filmed their retreating backs before hiding incase the sharp shooter decided to turn around and notice him missing.

"and so Sengoku could no longer take it so he headed to a room that held his youngest child who was about 2 years old, and he killed him saying that it is better to finish him off now rather than let him suffer later on" the host explained darkly sending shivers down Usopp's spine as he looked at the old bloodied worn out baby crib. The young sharp shooter gawked at the room, scanning it before his eyes caught the big lock box.

"ah yes, after killing his son, Sengoku no longer knew what to do and so he saw the lock box and brought a knife cutting his throat before falling into the box where it was locked on him by who know what though some say it's the spirits who were out for revenge" she continued on as she studied Usopp's reaction. He was looking around in fear though he tried to hide it, it was hard to believe how easy she could fool someone by a made up story from Ace's wild and crazy imagination.

"it's nothing but a legend right, they made it up obviously" he stated as if he was in denial, he is not going to believe such camp stories but yet it all sounded and looked so real. "probably this Sengoku guy was a psychopath and killed his own family before committing suicide but somehow someone twisted the story up, right?" he asked

"I'm not sure about it but you are probably right, it seems like someone twisted the actual story" she sighed as she rubbed the back of her neck in a thoughtful way. They both stood in silence with Rebecca waiting for the cameraman to call her name so she could get on with it.

"what are you doing call Rebecca now, they are at the room" Ace hissed to the cameraman through his mini apple microphone. The moment he got out he noticed that they had just entered the room and Rebecca was explaining on what happened, but then the two just stood there quietly looking at each other in awkwardness. Ace isn't going to let his plan shatter because of one man's carelessness.

"Rebecca" the man yelled in fear of what Ace is going to do later on, he was careless enough to forget about calling their 'receptionist' out.

"oh it seems like the camera guy got lost, cant trust 'em" she smiled in relief, it was better than thinking of a way to sneak out and leave him in the room. "just wait here for a sec and please do not touch anything, my boss will have my head if anything is ruined or broken" she added and left the room

"h-" Usopp didn't have a chance to tell her to wait up and that he would follow her, he looked around the room and rubbed his upped arm, "this place is just so spooky" he muttered to himself as he looked at the lock box.

Ace was practically throwing an angry and a laughing fit at the same time, he needed to get his mask on now but how could he while watching his victim shake at being alone. "Ace please we don't have time, the door is going to close on him now and I need to fix the sticky layer to hold your mask up" Izo groaned in frustration. At times Ace could be difficult to handle, he doesn't seem to stay still when you need him to, it's as if he is doing the opposite of what he is being asked because when they ask him to move he is just too damn lazy to do anything.

"okay, just let me catch my breathe" he sighed as he took of the headphones and set his phone to speaker while rubbing his hands together, "bring in the kill" he muttered as one of his subordinates pulled the string holding the wooden piece that was holding the door up. Instantly Usopp shrieked as he heard the door bang behind him, both Ace and Izo toppled over and were rolling on the floor, he had never heard such a girly scream coming from a 19 year old, and that is almost like adulthood.

"oi Ace, shut the speaker off so we can do our work" Izo stated between laughter's, he now understood why Ace was laughing the whole time, it is more funnier when there is sound to it. The young prankster nodded as he closed the speaker and regained his cool and sat down to have his mask applied.

Usopp robotically turned his head behind him and saw that the door was closed, as he walked towards it he noticed the missing handles which meant one thing. He is stuck. Sweat began forming on his forehead as he looked at the door, ' _the ghost_ ' he thought shakily as he turned around and examined the room but nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

A knock on the door seemed to jolt him as he jumped in the air and let out a high-pitched shriek, "Mister Usopp, what is going on what happened?" a soft and worried female voice asked from the other side. The tanned teen could only think of one person at that moment and that person happened to be on the other side of the door, "R-Rebecca" he stuttered, "the door suddenly closed and I don't know what is going on"

"I clearly told you not to touch anything specially this door since it doesn't have any handles and it is held by a wooden block at the top which somehow happened to be pushed from it's place" she sighed in a frustrated tone, it was as if she wasn't worried about him, just annoyed of the extra work she would have to do, "just stay where you are I will go down and get the fire department that is parked just outside the mansion, we kept them for emergencies"

"hey Rebecca don't leave me alone" the trapped man argued but Rebecca remained silent as she tried hardly not to snicker and pretended to have already left. She could hear him throwing a fit at the other side and wished she could see his face, either way she would see the tape later on.

Suddenly the room went quiet before the lights went out and another shriek was heard from Usopp who now ran directly to the door and banged on it hardly, "get me out of here, I have the I-cant-stand-the-dark disease" he yelled as he looked around searching for a light source but the room was pitch dark. And as if his excuse was heard the computing team turned the green dimmer on, just enough light so he can see a few steps in front of him.

The animal control moved in and set their bats inside, the flapping of their wings caught the youngster's attention as he looked up let out another yell and made turned to face the door, "someone open this damn fucking door" he yelled and banged hardly. The team waited a good half minute before sending another bat inside which caused Usopp to shriek once again, "oi Rebecca this isn't funny let me out"

Ace laughed loudly as he set the speaker back on, Izo had just finished placing the mask on him and now both of them are laughing their asses off. The young mastermind stood from his chair and plugged in the headset as he walked towards the room while trying to keep as low as possible. When he reached there the animal team had just sent in their cat Mittens and Namur was now getting the snake ready, he jerked as he suddenly found Ace standing there but kept it quiet.

"KYAAA there are eyes, yellow eyes" their poor guest yelled from the other side. Ace had pulled his headset off and gave the animal tamer his IPhone while he took the snake from him. He approached another flap door on the top and pushed the snake inside, it hissed as it made it's way into the dark room. It hissed again louder and the group had to guess that it sensed Ussop close to him, "A snakeeee~" was an indicator for them to know it was actually true

"Rebecca talk to him" he whispered in a hushed voice as he gave Namur a hold of the snake while he gave the pink haired receptionist his phone. He smiled wickedly as he crouched down and pushed himself inside the lock box. He slid inside into a comfortable position and waited to hear Usopp scream, which he did. It was a loud screeching yell that had the potential to destroy his eardrums, to his luck the lock box protected him from most of the sound waves.

"someone let me out, please" he yelled in a hoarse voice as he banged on the door hardly. Anyone could tell that the great Usopp was crying in fear for his life, "oh god please forgive me, I never meant to lie about everything I promise not to do it again, just let me out" he prayed.

Ace smirked and began pushing the lid of the lock box upwards and let out a zombie like groan, "w-what was that" Usopp asked loudly as he jumped around and pressed himself against the door but the bat flew over his head and Mittens walked towards the door causing him to ran away into the middle of the room.

'Sengoku' used this as a chance as he slyly and noisily pushed the lid off, "KYAAAA SENGOKU~" the sharp shooter screeched as his eyeballs left their sockets and his tongue got out of his mouth in a snake like movement. Ace bit his cheeks as he tried not to smile or laugh at him, he took in a deep breathe as he placed both hands on the sides of the box and stood up, he robotically turned his face towards Usopp who was currently shaking in fear as he looked at the apparent ghost with wide eyes.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to step on your land or lie on how great I am please spare me, I will do anything just let me live" he shakily replied as tears flooded his eyes.

Ace let out another groan as he approached the younger, it was evident that his legs would give out in any given moment. As he approached him, the latter did nothing to move, it was as if his heart stopped and he froze in his place. Usopp just looked at him with fear in his eyes, saliva dripping from his mouth and mucus from his nose, the prankster smirked inwardly as he stood next to the teen and looked down since he was taller than him.

"BOH" he exclaimed as he brought his hands up to move the mask on his face but he didn't get the chance to show his identity as their guest's eyes rolled to the back of his head and his body fell limp. The doors were opened along with the lights and a few cameramen walked in filming as Ace crouched down and took off his mask then proceeded to slapping Usopp's face lightly, "hey wake up" he muttered

"um Ace I think we need the first aid team since he fainted" Rebecca commented hesitantly as she pointed at the current prankster who was slapping the teen back and forth. "hnn… someone go get the medical team tell them that Usopp had a panic attack…probably" he muttered as he turned around and looked at the people by the door.

"don't you think it was a bit too far, Ace" Namur asked as he walked inside the room and grabbed Mittens putting her inside a small cage to be taken to her room. Following him were a few medics with a stretcher behind them, the doctor examined the patient's eyes before putting him on the stretcher, "he just got really scared that's all, he just needs to rest when he wakes up and do not stress him out please" the doctor commented as his team carried Usopp away.

"see he is a scaredy cat, I wasn't able to do a thing, the minute I got out of the box he fainted" Ace argued as he patted Namur's shoulder and walked with him out of the room and following Usopp till he wakes up. Rebecca followed them as she walked on the other side of her 'boss', "but it was a close one, I was having a difficult time to find a way to sneak out and leave him in the room" she commented.

Ace sat on his director's chair and next to him was Usopp in his own, he had just woken up a few minutes ago and the situation was explained to him. "so Usopp how does it feel to have fainted in front of the camera" the prankster asked in an evil taunting voice that was meant to piss his guest off.

"that was the most scariest experience in my life and it is also the first time the great Usopp got scared" he boasted as if nothing had happened earlier on, though he could be seen to be exhausted and sweating a little. Ace let out a snort and rolled his eyes at the answer, "yeah right the great Usopp isn't scared at all" he teased.

"honestly Ace what on earth are you thinking, you want to give your 'guests' heart attacks" the teen asked as he used his fingers to emphasize the word 'guests'. To be truthful he felt like he had a heart attack since it seemed as if his heart stopped beating and burst inside his chest, though he would never admit how scared he was, well he wouldn't need to anyway since it was filmed.

"wanna play with Sasha she wont bite" Ace smirked as he brought his hands to the lid of the small table in between them. "is she the cat or snake" Usopp asked casually, it seemed that Ace had completely forgotten about the younger's love for wild animals and pests, the guy has a mini jungle for his backyard.

"she is the snake and Mittens is the cat, you are not scared" he asked as he opened the lid to reveal a Miami phase corn snake, he then noticed Usopp's hand stretching to reach Sasha and carry here, he gave him a questioning look. "Ace I have three snakes in my back yard I wouldn't mind adding this to the collection once you are done with her, after all they are males and Sasha is a female" the teen replied to Ace who looked confused

"well I was going to put her in the preserver but sure thing I guess this is our secrecy contract" he smiled, "you are not going to tell anyone about this until I say it's okay"

"so who do you have by far" Usopp chuckled as he returned the snake back into the box that was acting as a table and closed the lid behind her, he was beginning to get over what happened a while ago and was starting to forgive Ace as he is going out with a new snake once the young Portgas finishes filming his series.

"ugh please don't remind me, Nami and I are still negotiating methods of payment" he groaned as he leaned back on his chair, "and I want to keep my summer house, that witch"

"well I'm sure she will get over it somehow and if a miracle came she would completely forget about your prank"

"oh looks like we are almost out of time" Ace sat up straight as he looked at the camera with a smile, "Ladies and gentlemen, our dear viewers, I am Portgas D. Ace and this is my guest for today's episode of 'the ghost of Sengoku' he exclaims to be the great Usopp, though we all know he isn't that great and for anymore information visit our website that is written down and don't forget to follow our twitter accounts, see you at the next episode"

"hey did you just insult me" Usopp asked as he stood up from his chair and followed Ace out of the room. The latter laughed and patted the teen's shoulder, "well not technically since I said the truth, I am the greatest evil mastermind and not you" he stated as he ran his hand through his hair as he felt relief over the fight with his brother.

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally I got this chapter done, the minute I finished with the previous one I started on this and as promised I got it before the 26th. And starting from now I would be on my semi-hiatus till mid January before being able to type most of the time, anyhow I hope you enjoyed and I just have to say that I need some idea's for who to prank next and here is my finished list:
> 
> 1 – Portgas D. Anne (OC)
> 
> 2 – Zoro and Sanji
> 
> 3 – Nami
> 
> 4 - Usopp


	6. Nefertari Vivi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Portgas D. Ace is a famous prankster with his own hidden camera shows; with each season having it's own theme and a set of victims. Now Ace is going for Halloween, follow him as he pranks the One Piece cast and giving them massive heart attacks. Will anyone manage to evade him or will they scream of terror.
> 
> Warnings: AU, OOC, some swearing
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the One Piece characters
> 
> Words (A/N excluded): 3091

**Ace's Hidden Camera: Halloween Terror**

**Nefertari Vivi**

Ace sat on his usual desk chair with a bored expression while he turned around. Sure the past few pranks were a blast and all but he felt that there was something missing, and can't quite place it. With a laid back sigh he stood from his chair while running his fingers through his hair and pulled out his IPhone from his shorts, hooking the headphones on and placing only the right in.

The phone rang for a while before it was finally picked up, "Hello this Marco and you reached my mailbox leave a message –Yoi" and then came the beep much to the prankster's annoyance. He needed to ask someone now and the only one he could count on is Marco, if he resorted to Thatch then he could kiss this season goodbye.

With a frustrated groan he went on and dialed his manager knowing that she would be there to pick it up and doesn't beat around the bush. "Hello this is Robin" she replied in a soft and sweat voice meaning that she didn't see the caller ID and probably was using her Bluetooth headset.

"And this is an unhappy Ace" he stated with a bored yet sarcastic tone, "Robin we are missing something and I don't know what just find out and do you have any clue where Vivi is or when she is going to arrive, I am starting to get bored and you know how I can get"

"Yeah Vivi would arrive in about 30 minutes I just got off with her manager, there seems to be some tight traffic" she answered in her management voice, "and I think what is missing is probably how quickly the guests get scared, they just start to freak out at the sight of the mansion and not to mention Rebecca's cold personality, maybe we should make the story more myth like or something and actually do some real scarring"

"Now that you say it, yeah they all are already wetting themselves before they reach the room" he muttered to himself as he slumped back into his seat with a thoughtful expression, "then talk to Rebecca and tell her the new plan which is to make the story more mythery"

"Mr. Ace with all do respect mythery isn't a word, say it one more time and I would have to give you extended English language lessons" she threatened, sending shivers down Ace's spine.

"Y-Yes Miss Nico" he gulped in fear of what his dark manager would do, it is as if she is the one who is in control of everything and the big boss. He could hear her smile through the headphone before she told him to take care and closed the line, with a sigh of relief he looked at the roof bored. About 25 more minutes until Vivi actually arrives or maybe she would take more, those damn traffics are unpredictable – must've been some idiot who bumped into another or some stupid roadwork.

He closed his eyes for a second to think while waiting. There had to be someone he could bother, Izo's still in his trailer doing who knows what and annoying him isn't a good idea for now. Rebecca is rehearsing with Robin, Namur is with the animals, hnn…the computing team are busy; everyone is busy meaning that Ace is alone and bored for hell, not even his small games are helpful.

"You spin me right round, baby. Like a record right round, baby. Right round round round" he hummed to himself as he thought of last night's movie, "damn, song stuck in my head"

"What you watch Tuesday's film premiers on GL" a voice suddenly asked as the person it belonged to crept over Ace. The young prankster tilted his head to spot an amused Izo leaned on the doorframe. His stylist wore an amused smile as he looked at his boss, it was on of those rare times that the cross dresser isn't himself, not with that smile, it actually tricked the prankster in a mere second, he thought that it was a woman and not his stylist.

"What are you up to?" he asked, completely dissing the question and turned to face the monitors aligned next to each other. He couldn't see his friend shrug and push himself from the doorframe, "Robin asked me to check on you, and to ask how do you want your costume to be" he replied

"She worries way to much" the young adult sighed as he ruffled his own hair, creating quite the messy look, "and that's it, as for the costume see what is fit, I don't want to know how it looks until I wear it now shoo, shoo" he kicked him out with a wave of his hand like he was telling an animal to shoo away.

"I'm a human not an animal you punk" the stylist growled and left the room. Ace was once again alone in his special room bored to hell with nothing to do other than wait for his beautiful guest to arrive. A sudden idea popped to his head, how could he not think of that earlier what would it be best to spend 30 minutes of waiting other than a nap, happy with his plan he sighed and set the alarm for 25 minutes.

The sound of the alarm rang in the prankster's ears as it woke him up from the short nap he just had. Yawning he stretched his arms and legs before rubbing his eyes and looking at the screen, the crew was off doing their usual routine of checking and carefully installing the lightings and other equipment. He sat there cupping his cheek as he leaned against the armrest of his spinning chair and looked at the screen with a bored and lazy expression.

A sudden buzz in his pocket snapped him, he sighed and pulled his IPhone out, ' _Miss Vivi will arrive in 5 minutes, everything is laid out and there is a script on your side. Check it out_ ' was what was written in the text he just received from Robin. He sat up and blinked a few times before reverting his gaze to the small table by his side, and indeed there were a few papers with the title 'NEW SCRIPT'.

"As expected from Robin," he muttered with a smile as he reached for the several pages that were stapled together and placed neatly on the small round table. He guessed that she placed it there while he was napping as to not disturb him. He sighed and leaned back on his chair as he began reading through the scrip, a wicked smile crossed his lip as he flipped another page, ' _Robin is such a sadist_ ' he thought as he placed the script back.

Just on time he saw a black Chevrolet Suburban enter the special driveway and park in front of the mansion. Everything was in place as Rebecca stood in front of the group of people receiving their guest, she put on a smile as the door opened and a blue haired beauty got out of the car. The face of Arabasta weekly, and the heir of the Nefertari enterprises, not to mention Arabasta's Homeless Childcare Services Ambassador (HCSA for short) was their guest today.

She was of average height, dark brown eyes with long lashes, she has long wavy blue hair that reaches about her waist, it is held back with a hair clip leaving two bangs framing her face as the fell past her shoulders. She was dressed in a beige Anne Klein sleeveless chevron knit bodice belted swing dress, which stopped by her knees and showed her hourglass figure.

"Welcome Miss Vivi" Rebecca greeting as she approached the teen, "it's a pleasure to meet you"

Being the type of person she is, Vivi bowed slightly in honor and smiled at her receptionist, "the pleasure is mine actually and it is an honor to be working with such a production company" she stated softly and shook Rebecca's hand.

Leaning into his chair Ace scoffed at her polite behavior, he knew it was all for show, that's what famous people nowadays, do to maintain a good reputation and a perfect image. However he knew that she was thankful for such an opportunity but her way of showing it was fake, after all she could easily land any job with her father's influence.

"Rebecca cut the chit chat and hurry on with this" he frowned into the microphone that sent the voice message into the earpiece that is well hidden in the pinkette's ear. Everyone knew that Ace isn't one to be patient and sit by for hours waiting for something; he was just too hotheaded.

"So shall we proceed with a tour of this place, a brief explanation of your role and then we can go on with filming, and as you can already see there is a man with a camera who will follow us around for behind the scene footage" she explained as she placed a hand on her guests shoulder and slowly walked towards the mansion.

"Of course I really would love to have a good background knowledge of what I'm going to do" the blue haired heiress replied in a soft curious voice, oblivious of the stories surrounding the mansion seeing that she isn't scared or worried that she will be filming here.

"Well it seems that this mansion holds many historical facts, that's why people avoid it" Rebecca began as they walked inside. This time there was a slight difference in the story; it seemed more like a myth than the usual camp stories. She explained how it once belonged to a tribe of spirit whisperers who were slaughtered on this land in 1750, later in the late 1800's it was taken by force from the people who were supposed to guard it and protect the spirits.

"But obviously the people didn't seem to protest" the heiress argued back, Ace knew she was smart, very smart. He leaned forward and focused on their conversation, Rebecca quickly replied to her, "actually they did, however the new land owners executed anyone who protested, they were rich and apparently of royalty"

"Sorry Vivi but not everyone rich or royal in this world have a heart made of gold," Ace muttered as he watched the shocked and horror expression on his guest. He knew that all to well because he grew up with the rich, he wasn't isolated or optimistic like she was, he knew of the greedy and selfish in their society.

"Continuing on" the host interrupted as she led the blue haired girl through another door, explaining the story in gruesome detail. In the meanwhile Ace was getting ready into his costume with the help of Izo, who now developed an easy peel and longer lasting mask, though everything else was just like it was.

"She seems like a good kill" the stylist commented as his eyes flickered between the screen and his boss' wide and evil grin. "Ohh you have no idea what I'm about to do," he answered as he looked at the screen and deemed it time to go.

They were in  _the_  room. Vivi looked as if she was about to cry any second, as if the story didn't scare her at all, only broke her heart. She rested her hand on the baby crib as she thought of the baby "poor child, he didn't deserve any of this, it wasn't his fault" she muttered as she seemed to daze off, imagining how beautiful the little baby would be and who would it's descendants be.

Using this chance, Rebecca slowly exited the room and slammed the door shut with a loud bang causing Vivi to jerk and turn around. "Hey Miss Rebecca open the door this is not funny and no time to play pranks" she scolded while attempting to be calm. Another bang against the door was heard causing the heiress to take a few steps back, "Miss Vivi, what did you do to the door it's stuck I cant open it" Rebecca asked.

"What do you mean you can't open it and just to let you know I did nothing" the ambassador spoke but with a hint of worry in her tone now. She took a step forward when all of a sudden the electricity decided to give in; a strangled scream erupted through the mansion.

"Wait a second I will go get the fire department," and with that Rebecca was off, having finished with her task. "Rebecca don't leave me," the younger yelled as kept banging on the door, by now tears have already stained her pretty face.

Ace kept laughing as he grabbed their cat 'mittens' and set her inside the concealed porthole along with a bat, adjusting and playing with the lighting system to illuminate some light in the room. "There is a bat in the room," she yelled as she saw the black wings flapping over her head and flying from one corner to another in a random pattern.

As she looked down she met a pair of eyes glowing in the dark, "and a cat, someone help" she yelled as she backed to a corner close to the door, "this isn't real, no it isn't, it isn't" she kept chanting as she hugged herself, "aghhh".

Smirking Ace slid inside the hidden flap and into the lock box, he had his arms crossed over his chest as he took a deep breath, "3…2…1" he counted to himself before starting to knock on the inside of the box. "NO….NO" Vivi screamed at the box as she noticed the lid starting to creak and lift on it's own, she felt her heart hammering against her chest.

The blat flew right over her head causing her to shriek and crouch down, at the same moment Ace pushed the lid of the box with a loud thud and hoisted himself out of the box and towards his victim. As soon as her eyes laid on his bloody and battered body, she froze in fear, her arms hugging her curled body, she could not believe her eyes, this wasn't happening to her, not to Nefertari Vivi.

Slowly and in jerking footsteps, the prankster made his way towards his victim who was crouched on the ground. She felt as if she could have a heart attack at any given moment, she could die of this and be one of the victims or sacrifices for the spirit. Her good girl persona disappeared as she thought why could this not happen to Rebecca or anyone else, she would prefer someone dying for the sake of her living.

Ace was now only inches away from her face, he looked at her with blood shot eyes – well he was wearing red contacts – and growled before his face cracked into a smile, "boo" he said softly.

"Aghh" Vivi yelled as her eyes rolled at the back of her head and her vision went black as she collapsed on the ground. Ace didn't have the chance to show her his face, ' _what a bummer_ ' he thought as he peeled the mask of and flexed his face muscles to remove some of the itchiness caused by the mask.

The door opened up and in came some men with cameras and the first aid team; they carried the unconscious guest in a stretcher and took her to the infirmary so she would get treated, "well that was something slightly different. It's weird that she didn't last long," he stated to the camera with a poker face.

"Well she was pretty shaken up and disgusted with the story, you know she looked as if she was going to pass out right then or run out of the house" Rebecca stated in a matter of fact tone as she leaned across the door way.

"It's a pleasure working with you," he stated as he stood up and walked towards the infirmary to check on his guest. Once he was done with his prank he realized that he would have to suffer some consequences with 'mistreating' an heiress. He sighed at the amount of headache he will receive, especially if he was sued and told to cancel the episode let alone the show, all of the hard work would be gone.

* * *

Ace sat on his chair next to Vivi who sat on her own chair, she had woke up about 10 minutes ago and had the make up team fix her up, it's enough that he is going to embarrass her on TV, why not make her look good and beautiful while at it. At first she freaked out once the situation was explained to her, she couldn't believe at what lengths he went but who was he to blame, it was a prank show.

"So Miss Nefertari Vivi how does it feel being pranked on our show," he asked coolly as he looked at the camera.

"Well here is the thing Mister Ace, I didn't know what was going on, all I was told was that I was going to do a commercial" she began explaining with a straight face, ' _oh no…here we go_ ' Ace thought as he groaned in his mind, he wouldn't want to anger her any more.

"But it is kind of an awful experience don't you think?" she asked, "I mean the story that you just told me was sick and disgusting beyond comprehension, I would not bare for a child or anyone to hear or see this on TV, don't you think that this non-educating, where you could've focused on other matters like global warming, yet here you waste time and money for something so ungrateful"

"Well that is your point of view Miss but others find enjoyment and entertainment in shows like these" he argued back, "don't you have one of those days where you want to see someone else become embarrassed or something so you could lift your spirits up, huh?"

"Well not in a way where one would be humiliated on TV, this is just disturbing and negative"

"Well this is it ladies and gentlemen, you have heard what Miss Vivi has to say, don't forget to visit our website for information, or follow our twitter and subscribe to our YouTube channel, all the links you would need are down below and until the next episode of 'the ghost of Sengoku'".

**The End**


	7. Tony Tony Chopper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Portgas D. Ace is a famous prankster with his own hidden camera shows; with each season having it's own theme and a set of victims. Now Ace is going for Halloween, follow him as he pranks the One Piece cast and giving them massive heart attacks. Will anyone manage to evade him or will they scream of terror.
> 
> Warnings: AU, OOC, Human Chopper, not proofread
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the One Piece characters
> 
> Length (A/N excluded): 4 and ½ pages (Avenir Book, 12pt)
> 
> Words (A/N excluded): 1923 (this one is shorter than the rest because of some difficulties)

**Ace's Hidden Camera: Halloween Terror**

**Tony Tony Chopper**

Tony Tony Chopper is a young doctor; one would say that he is a protégé, though he achieved his diploma and knowledge at a huge cost. The young doctor was currently fidgeting as he stood in front of giant mansion, his body trembling in fear, ' _maybe it wasn't a good idea_ ' he thought.

"Welcome Dr. Chopper" Rebecca – the host – greeted with a smile. She was dressed in a navy blue pencil skirt along with a blazer and white blouse, almost resembling a businesswoman. The doctor jumped in glee and acted flustered, almost forgetting his surroundings, "that wont make me happy~" he sang.

However, in the mansion, a certain freckled face adult sat in a chair with a mischievous smile, "sorry Doctor  _– San_ but it seems like I might enjoy this" he stated. Leaning back in his control room he knew that this was going to be fun, the young doctor was trembling and they haven't started yet. He heard from some people that the young guest was a scared cat but this was beyond what he expected.

"Are you going to give this one a heart attack?" Izo – his personal stylist – asked as he walked into the control room. Ace tilted his head and looked at the cross dresser who just entered the room before flashing him one of his many mischievous smiles, "who knows? Lets see how far this one will go?"

Both men focused their attention back towards the screen where Rebecca led their 'guest' towards the kitchen, which was covered, with faux blood. "This room is where the ghost terrorized Sengoku's daughter until she lost her mind and started cutting things up, from her dog to her body" the pinkette explained.

"EHH" Chopper exclaimed while shaking, his naivety making him believe the lie so easily. However he quickly reverted to his thoughtful mood "the ghost must've placed some great psychological damage on the daughter for her to go berserk" he concluded. Meanwhile Ace who was watching them, brought the microphone of his earphones towards his lips and calmly spoke into them, "Rebecca, try to push him more out of his bubble, exaggerate".

The host of the mansion mentally nodded, keeping a poker face as she led the doctor to the next stage of the prank. As she walked to their destination, she pointed at one picture on the wall, "they say this painting is possessed, it keeps its eyes locked onto visitors and guests alike as if it is watching them" she stated in a low and spooky voice.

"P-Possessed?" the young brunette cranked his head slowly, in a comical manner with a slacked jaw towards said painting. He shivered as he felt a pair of eyes watching him, unknown to him behind the canvas was one of Ace's minions looking at him, that's why when the duo moved the eyes trailed behind him.

' _The painting is possessed_ ' he screamed internally as he hurried behind Rebecca, wanting to grab her in a tight hold to protect him. "Did you see that" Ace cackled, as he looked at the screen ahead, "Oi, Rebecca add some more spice".

"You're cruel as always" Izo commented while managing to keep a straight face, the stylist was thankful that he wasn't pranked in any way or else he would behead his boss. "Just hope he lasts until the end" he added as he went on to get Ace's mask and the rest of his costume.

"He'll pull through don't worry" Ace dismissed with a wave before watching the screen, "the kid is naïve, believing that this is a health commercial about Halloween, you gotta be kidding me" he muttered. Just yesterday, the installations of the hidden cameras within the house finished and there was no need for a camera crew to follow them, thus he made Rebecca's job easier and he could have a bigger selection of footage for the final production.

As they walked around, Ace kept changing the cameras viewed on his panel, laughing and commenting when appropriate. Giving Rebecca orders or giving her some idea's, he was positive that the young doctor would piss his pants any second. Finally the big scare was about to happen as Rebecca led Chopper to the 'Scare room'

Stepping inside the pair looked at their surroundings, the room was practically upside down, furniture broken, the curtains were tattered and seemed burned even though there were no windows, nothing was in it's right place. The doctor noted the wooden piece at the top of the door that held it open, seeing that handle was broken and no longer in its place.

"This room was supposed to be the nursery for his youngest child, hence the crib" Rebecca explained as she pointed at the unrecognizable crib. "S-Supposed?" the brunette stuttered, nervously looking around, searching for something out of the ordinary.

"Yeah, unfortunately the ghost possessed Sengoku and forced the man to kill his own infant out of madness" Rebecca explained with a solemn face, as if she was unfazed by the horrible stories that she is sprouting. "In the end he committed suicide, due to the fact that he went insane as well as the guilt of killing his own child" she continued.

"It's a lie isn't it?" the teen asked, his voice shaking and almost cracking out in fear. The pinkette shook her head before placing a hand on the crib and looking at with a sad expression, "when I first heard the story I hoped it was a lie, but there was some evidence proving that it was true" she stated, "the research that my colleagues and I conducted supported this story, all the incidents written in the news papers from that time match up"

"S-Stories"

"Yeah, Sengoku's family were the first victims but then there were three other families that ignored the rumors and ended up dead as well, all in the same manner" she continued with a devilish smile, "there were rumors that the ghost still haunts this place till the day but nobody knows the truth"

As if on cue, the wire attached to the wooden piece was pulled thus removing the support and the door closed by itself – with the help of the mechanism installed obviously. Both let out a yelp of surprise as the turned towards the door, "someone help" she yelled as she banged on it. Meanwhile Chopper was running around and screaming for dear life, almost loosing his mind.

In an instant the lights flickered off and the pink haired host used it as a chance to escape, the hidden hatch that was by the door was her escape route. Just before they were about to close it, she let out a yelp of help before completely disappearing. "Kyaaa~" Chopper screamed as he looked around, "Rebecca where did you go" he cried.

The lights went flickering on and off, letting him see glimpses of the room but as he looked around, he found that his host was missing and nowhere to be found. Using the holograms they made a projection of an infant in the crib crying, while certain mechanics made the crib sway. "W-What?" he stuttered as he stared at the hologram projection with wide eyes, silently crying.

"Use the next hologram and I'm ready to go" Ace commanded quietly from behind the wall as he went into the hidden passage, ' _I have to do it quick before he looses his mind_ ' the young adult thought. A chorus of 'yes sir' was heard as the message was relayed to the special effects team, two guys with camera's following and a medical team on standby.

He moved carefully as to not mess up his costume or have his mask peel off by accident. Once he arrived at his checkpoint he whispered into his mini microphone that connected to his assistant Robin, "set the ghost".

"On it" she replied swiftly before looking at the special effects guy and nodding towards him. By a press of a button, a white elderly man walked into the room and through the Chopper much to his horror, "G-Ghost" he screamed. As the said 'ghost' heard the yelp he slowly cranked his neck, rotating his face so now it is facing Chopper along with his back, a groan escaping its lips.

Ace used that moment to jump from his hiding place behind the doctor, "Boh" he whispered in a deadly tone. That was all the young doctor could take before letting out a deadly scream, as he got dizzy and collapsed on the floor, unconscious.

The lights flickered back on and the door open up as two men from the filming crew appeared from behind the prankster and moved so that the medical team would enter the room and carry their guest in a gurney. Removing his mask, Ace looked at the camera guy behind him, "he fainted but lets see him when he wakes up" he stated.

After what seemed like an hours wait or so, Ace sat on his directors chair with a worn out and exhausted Chopper next to him. The young teen wasn't looking forward of staying in the mansion for any longer and he most certainly wasn't look forward to see Ace any time soon. The two had a talk and explanation of what happened when the doctor woke up, with the prankster being scolded heavily for what he dead and lectured about giving people heart attacks.

"Now that Dr. Chopper has awaken and is ready to share with us after lecturing and scolding me, I have a few questions" the prankster began, trying to smooth talk the doctor who had a small look of glee when he was referred to as 'Dr. Chopper'. "What were your thoughts when you were locked inside the room when Rebecca disappeared and this whole prank?" Ace asked

"I thought I was going to die" the young doctor explained as he clung to the elder, bawling his eyes out, "that was horrible Ace, using Rebecca as decoy, and the story, you are horrible"

"I'm sorry for scarring you, though you fell for it" the freckled youth apologized with a soft smile as he comforted the younger, "well it seems like today's episode is coming to an end, ladies and gentlemen, our dear viewers, this is Portgas D. Ace with Dr. Tony Tony Chopper who is today's guest for 'the ghost of Sengoku'"

"Praising me wouldn't change anything" Chopper exclaimed and cutting Ace off.

"Anyways, for more information visit our website that is written down here" he stated pointing his finger downwards where the website is going to be written during the production, "also don't forget to follow our social media accounts and see you at the next episode"

The man who was filming them gave him a thumbs up as he stopped filming and closed the camera, both Ace and Chopper stood up from their seats, though the latter was still shaken up and not trusting of Ace. "How about I treat you to some cotton candy, just come to me whenever you want some, how about that" he tried negotiating.

"Really" the brunette asked with sparkly eyes, Ace could only nod before leading the shorter of the two outside of the building and towards his car before they head to the nearest candy story to buy said candy. ' _Making amends with him is much easier than the rest and those who are next_ ' he thought as he watched the teen jump and hurry with excitement.

**The End**


End file.
